More Than A Change
by Yoink Daydurfurits
Summary: Kai has a secret! Will his teammates accept him? Can he tell a secret crush he likes them? Yaoi mm love KaiRay, RayKai COMPLETE
1. More Then A Change 1

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
Can't help but thinkin' about you,  
you're always on my mind.  
Thought I could fight this feelin'.  
Now I know there isn't enough time.  
  
Been thinkin' about tellin' you.  
Been thinkin' about runnin' away.  
  
I know neither will work,  
I know I can't say a word and I can't run.  
My legs and mouth don't function  
and I don't have the strength to go on.  
  
Been thinkin' about tellin' you.  
Been thinkin' about runnin' away.  
  
Either way I'll end up hurt  
it happens all the time.  
Can't tell you a thing,  
can't tell a soul.  
  
Been thinkin' about tellin' you.  
Been thinkin' about runnin' away.  
  
I'll just stay here wanting while you go away  
then I'll be able to live again  
but then again  
I probably won't  
  
Been thinkin' about tellin' you.  
Been thinkin' about runnin' away.  
  
Either way,  
I'll lose you in the end.  
  
Kai sent down his pencil on his desk and frowned. He had been given a journal from his Grandfather for his birthday, that happened to be eight days to early, that clearly said that his Grandfather didn't care about it. Kai rolled his eyes and mumbled 'so what else is new?' before getting up from his desk. He crossed his room, grabbed his bit beast and launcher from his side table by the door and placed them in his cargo pocket on his blue jeans.   
  
He walked out of the room and down the hall. Taking a left, he walked down the main stairway and out of the house. He took in a deep breathe and nodded to himself. It was the perfect temperature out here, cold. He began to walk, anywhere out of the house and away from his Grandfather. He really didn't care. Getting away from that place was more of a blessing then anything he could remember while in custody of his Grandfather.   
  
'Hn. Bastard.' Kai thought as he entered the park. He stopped in his tracks and glanced around. This was the place where he first met Tyson and Kenny. 'It's not really a park, just a walkway and areas to practice beyblading.' He scoffed and turned around, figuring he'd find a better spot to train.   
  
A half an hour later, he was in the woods behind the city. Taking out his blade and launcher, he hooked them together and held them out at arms length. 'Let's do it Dranzer.' He pulled the rip cord and the blade flew.   
  
The blue blade smashed against the ground, leaving a hole in the ground before peeling away. It swerved in and out of trees, looping back around stumps, plowing throw fallen branches and even dodging falling leaves. He went straight for a tree and bounced off the stump, twirling in air and them back at the tree. It continually targeted the tree three more times until it spun off, just a few feet in front of Kai. The blade spun in the same spot, waiting. In a blink of an eye it shot off toward the tree once again and smashed into it. There was an audible 'CRACK' and Kai smiled while reaching out to his blade. The blade flew into his hand.   
  
'Good work Dranzer.' He went to the tree and knelt down. Running his hand along the stump, he tore away the bark and a smirk came to his cold face. The tree was split from the middle to the right side and was barely standing up. Kai then glanced at his blade and sighed. The blade wasn't damaged badly but enough that training like that wouldn't be good for it.   
  
'You know, I thought you said you weren't going to do this to me again.' A high pitched squawk pounded in Kai's head.   
  
"No, I said I'd wait a while until we trained like that again. I didn't say never again." Kai rolled his eyes and stood up. He made sure to stay clear of the tree in case it happened to fall.   
  
'Well, PPPHHHH, to you too Kai!' The voice screeched.   
  
"Whatever." Kai shrugged and walked a few feet away, to another tree and leaned against it. He slid down the side and drew his knees to his chest. He wrapped his arms around his legs and placed his head atop his knees.   
  
'Kai?'  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
'Will you let me change you? Please? Just for a bit?' The voice pleaded.   
  
"Dranzer..." Kai growled.   
  
'Oh please Kai? You haven't let me for two months! I need to feel comfortable sometime don't I? Why not today? You're outside AND alone! Why not today?'   
  
"Because you like to keep me like that for twenty-four hours, in which I do not have. I have practice with the others tomorrow." Kai hissed. He hated the change Dranzer imposed upon him. Only once had he ever let the phoenix ever change him and he hated it. Most of the time though, the phoenix did it anyways and it was the most unmemorable experience he had. The first time, he had to evade his Grandfather for a whole day, causing an instant beating the next day and a verbal lashing. Another time, he barely missed being spotted by some of his house butlers and a maid. The last time though, he was discovered, and by the worst possible person too: Ray.   
  
--Flashback--  
  
Kai had stayed in the motel room all day. He refused to come out to breakfast, lunch, or dinner and his teammates were getting kind of worried, especially Ray. Why, Kai didn't know or understand, but Ray was. Ray had numerously came to the room and warned Kai that if he didn't come out, he was going to get in there and drag him out by his scarf. Numerous times Ray called and began giving him lectures about eating right, but Kai just hung up.   
  
Ray was now at Kai's door with a grin on his face. He had asked the manager at the front desk to give him a keycard for room 203 because the room occupant had lost theirs. Ray knocked on the door and waited for an answer. Nothing came. He knocked again, this time harder and longer. An annoyed grunt was heard and then a yell.   
  
"What do you want now Ray?" A higher pitched voice screamed from behind the door.   
  
Ray scrunched his nose in question. Kai's voice sure did change when he yelled. It was a lot higher, almost squeaky sounding. Ray gave an uneasy shrug to himself and answered. "I thought I'd give you one last warning before I came in there to get you."   
  
"Go away and stay away!" Kai growled.   
  
"I think not." Ray smirked and slid the card in the slot. He saw the red light flash to green and pushed down the handle. He waltzed into the room and held up the card. "I told you Kai!" He smiled and locked eyes with crimson.   
  
"Ray!"  
  
"......" Ray's smiled faded and he stood there, hand in the air still with the card on the floor and mouth open. His color faded from his face and he gulped. "Kai... is that you? Am I dreaming?"  
"Ray... I.... um..." Kai stammered and backed away from the surprised struck boy. Kai's face went deathly pale as he bumped against his bed and fell on the mattress. Kai yelped in surprise, causing Ray to come out of his shocked state.   
  
"Kai... how can you be... I mean... how is it possible for you to be a girl?"  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
Kai shivered at his thoughts. After a few hours of calming Ray down and then telling him his story, Ray had finally accepted the fact that yes, Kai was a girl. Well, at the time he was.   
  
'Kai please? Just a little bit? Please? I'm sure Ray wouldn't mind, and Tyson, Max, and Kenny wouldn't either... well with an explanation that is. Come on, what do you say?'   
  
"No." Kai snapped.   
  
'Fine, then you leave me with no choice!' Dranzer screeched.   
  
"Don't you dare!" Kai screamed, but it was too late. A warm feeling washed over Kai and Kai went limp. His body feel to the ground and laid still. A blue light began to fill the area.   
  
Kai could feel the change in his body, although he had no control. He could feel his legs become shorter, his waist slimming down, his chest growing where a man shouldn't be growing. He even felt his hair growing out, and his defined muscles leaving. His face felt slimmer and his body weight went lighter.   
  
'There you go Kaiko!' Dranzer chirped happily.   
  
"Ugh..." The smaller body, weakly pushed itself up on elbows. "I'll never forgive this Dee. You weren't supposed to do that." A high toned voiced grumbled.   
  
'You know you love me!'  
  
"No, not really." Kaiko moaned and sat on her knees. She slowly picked herself off the ground and began walking back to the mansion. On her way, she stopped and gazed into a shop window. She sighed. Her dark blue hair swayed down to her hips, silver streaks flowing through out. Her usually hard edged face was now full of delicate curves, higher cheek bones and cherry red eyes. The blue triangles on her face were now two claw marks, pointing down, from the bottom of one eye to the bottom of her cheek. Her clothes that usually fit her body perfectly, her blue baggy pants with the black tank top, now was bagging on of her. Her shirt was tighter in the chest area but it sagged in the waist. Her pants refused to stay on her hips while she walked and her belt didn't go any tighter. Her arm guards kept sliding off too and her scarf was so long now, that she had to take it off or she's step on it and choke herself. She lost a good 5 inches from her regular height and lost a good amount of weight.   
  
"Damn it Dee." Kaiko glared at her reflection. She pulled off her arm guards and pushed them into her leg pockets. She grabbed the top of her pants and pulled up. Keeping a hold of her pants and scarf, she began her walk back to the mansion once again.   
  
TBC...  
  
**~~**Author's Note**~~** Okay, that was my first Beyblade fanfic ever so please go easy on me, but I would like some constructive criticism if anyone has any for me. No flames please. Reviews are appreciated!  
  
Yoink Daydurfurits 


	2. More Then A Change 2

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Than A Change  
  
Ray stretched and yawned as he rose from his bed. He blinked tiredly around the foreign room. He had got in late last night and was staying at Tyson's house for a few weeks. The Bladebreakers were going to practice and get ready for a charity tournament. Whoever won the tournament got five thousand dollars to give to the organization they wanted to.   
  
Sighing, Ray tossed his legs over the bed and stood. He rubbed his eyes and gave a tired yawn. Stumbling out of the room, the smell of breakfast hit his senses. Ray grinned and followed his nose. After a few seconds of searching, he stood in the kitchen. He saw Tyson's Grandpa cooking a western style food. Eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes. Ray's mouth watered.   
  
"Hey there little dude! Glad to see you're up!" Grandpa gave Ray a thumb's up while he flipped a pancake. "How 'bout you go wake up the Dead and I'll see to it that breakfast is done?" Grandpa laughed.   
  
Ray smiled. "No problem." Ray back tracked his way through the house and stood in front of the Dead's room. He grinned. Tyson's Grandpa always seemed to refer to Tyson as the Dead when it came to waking the boy up. Ray knew it was true though, Tyson slept like the dead and when it came to waking Tyson up, good luck.   
  
Ray shrugged and opened the door. Ray's eyes went wide at the mess the room was in. It looked like a tornado had went through the room. Clothes were sprawled about the floor, a few pop cans littered the desk, school papers were shoved in a corner, numerous beyblade parts were in an overflowing box by the bed, magazines were tossed carelessly around and Tyson himself was sprawled on the bed, tangled in tie-dyed sheets with a blue stuffed dragon above his head.   
  
Ray let out an amused chuckle and made his way through the mess on the floor. Occasionally he tripped over some clothes or a magazine but he caught himself from falling. By the time he reached the bed, Ray was on the look out for anything more that might jump out and decide to trip him. "Hey Tyson, get up." Ray nudged the boy but the Dead didn't wake up. Ray rolled his eyes and grabbed Tyson's blanket. He cleared the area around his foot with his foot and firmly planted his foot. "One... two... three... TYSON!!" Ray yanked the blanket from Tyson's body and there was a loud 'thunk'.   
  
"Nnnnn.... five more minutes Old man..." Tyson mumbled and curled back into a light sleep.   
  
Ray frowned. That had worked the last time he was here. "Plan B." Ray knelt down by Tyson's ear and whispered, "Hey Tyson, Grandpa ate all the food, you don't get breakfast!" Ray had to jump back from Tyson as the blader jumped up from the ground in a fit of rage. He was about to run to the kitchen when he heard laughter.   
  
"I'll get him! He knows not to eat my food! I'll.... huh?" Tyson looked over. Ray was clutching his stomach, almost down on his knees laughing so hard. Tyson glared at him and scowled. "You said that to get me up didn't you?"   
  
"Hahaha... yup! Hahaha!!" Ray couldn't help but laugh harder when Tyson stomped his foot on the ground and pouted.   
  
"That's not fair Ray!"   
  
"Oh shut up!" Ray teased and got control over his laughter. He grabbed Tyson by his nightshirt and drug him out of his room. "Smell that? Breakfast is... almost.... never mind." Tyson was already gone, heading for the kitchen.   
  
By the time Ray walked in, Tyson was on his second helping. Ray took a seat across from Tyson. He glanced around the kitchen. It was a relatively small kitchen but it fit for a family of two.   
  
'Although Tyson and food counts more then one.' A voice roared in Ray's mind.   
  
'Drigger!' Ray scowled to the tiger. 'Cut the guy some slack, he is "a growing kid" you realize?' Ray snickered. Tyson gave him a strange look before going back to eat of his food.   
  
'So? Dragoon tells me all the time he wished Tyson could be more focused on a battle then on his stomach half the time.' Drigger snorted.   
  
'Tyson focuses! I've seen him, I know he does.' Ray smiled to Grandpa as he set of food down in front of him. He grabbed the fork and stabbed at his eggs.   
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Drigger growled and snorted again. 'Humans, I'll never understand them.'   
  
'Well, not Tyson you won't.' Ray gave a mental chuckle to Drigger and started to eat his food.   
  
"So Ray, when are we practicing today?" Tyson asked between mouthfuls.   
  
"Ehh..." Ray looked at a clock on the wall. It was 8:24 right now. "In about thirty six minutes."  
  
"Ahh man!" Tyson groaned in protest.   
  
"Is that a problem?"   
  
"Yeah! It's Saturday for cryin' out loud! Cartoons are on!"   
  
"Oh," Ray slumped, "I see. But isn't practicing for the charity tournament better then cartoons? Including seeing Max and Kenny and Kai?"   
  
"Kai? Ha! Mr. Cranky-pants there needs to cool off. Humph!" Tyson stuffed a piece of toast in his mouth, barely chewing before swallowing. "But Max and Kenny are going to be there so that's cool."   
  
"Oh sorry little dude!" Grandpa, who had decided to but into the conversation, slapped Tyson on the back. Tyson yelped and almost slammed his face into his few pieces of bacon left.   
  
"Hey, watch it! And what do you mean by sorry?" Tyson hollered.   
  
"Chief man gave a rang last night and left a message. Said he couldn't make it to practice cause of a date with a drill concerning some troubled teeth!" Grandpa slapped Tyson on the back again and laughed, walking away with a spatula in his hand.   
  
"Oye... wish he'd have a nicer way of telling me things." Tyson groaned where his face was flat against his plate.   
  
"That's Grandpa for you!" Ray laughed.   
  
**---**---**  
  
Ray and Tyson both headed to the public beyblade area. It was a walkway and beyblading bowls here and there. Kids were already gathered there, each training or battling others to gain experience and to improve. Ray and Tyson both glanced around and spotted Max at a beyblade bowl. Tyson shouted and waved like a mad man before racing off to Max. Ray followed less enthusiastically but still happy.   
  
"Hey guys! Glad to see you made it! Where's Chief?" Max looked around, making sure he didn't just miss the smaller teen.   
  
"He's at the dentist today." Ray said.   
  
"Oh." Max frowned and made a disgusted look. "I detest dentists. Stupid drills and maniac quacks that think they can kill my mouth!"   
  
Ray and Tyson looked at each other and burst into a fit of laughter. Everyone knew Max hated dentists, it was just like common knowledge.   
  
Max stuck his tongue out at Tyson and Ray before butting into their laughter. "Either of you see Kai?"  
  
"Eh?" Tyson and Ray calmed down and each looked around. There was no sign of their leader, just other people and a few animals.   
  
"Nope. Heh, Mr. Sour puss is late!" Tyson hollered triumphantly.   
  
"Hmm." Ray scrunched his nose in thought. Kai was never late, ever. Kai was the first to be at practice and the last to leave. 'I don't think I've ever seen him late before. This isn't like him.'   
  
'Don't worry Ray. Kai will be here.' Drigger grunted out.   
  
'Yeah, I guess I'm just a little worried. It's just that... he's not like this.'   
  
'Oh gee, I wonder why you're worried.' Drigger replied slyly.   
  
Ray's face turned a lovely shade of red. 'Hush up Drigger.'   
  
'Sure, whatever you say.' A chuckle was heard before Drigger's voice left Ray's mind.   
  
'Darn tiger.' Ray shook his head. "Why don't we start now?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yeah. You and me Max?" Tyson asked.   
  
"You're on!"   
  
Tyson and Max took opposite side of the dish and readied their blades. Each stared at the dish. Ray stepped on one side. He looked to each blader.   
  
"Three.... two.... one.... Let it RIP!"   
  
"Go Dragoon!"  
  
"Go Draciel!"   
  
The blades landed in the dish and immediately Dragoon circled. Draciel balanced itself in the middle. Dragoon made the first advancement and spun to the middle to catch Draciel off guard. Of course Draciel wasn't off guard and easily evade the attack and circled around, following Dragoon around the dish. Draciel then cut across the bowl and met Dragoon around the edge. The blades crashed together but neither was knocked out.   
  
"Come on Dragoon! Let's do it!"  
  
"Good job Draciel!"   
  
The blades spun to the middle, each smashing together then pulling apart before hitting once again. Dragoon, just about to be hit by Draciel once again, spun to the side at the last possible second and rounded on the blade. Dragoon used Draciel's momentum and smashed into the blade from behind. Draciel flew to the edge of the dish and fell out. Dragoon raced to the middle for his triumph.   
  
"Winner: Tyson!" Ray raised a hand towards Tyson.   
  
"Good job Draciel." Max picked up his green blade and gave a peace sign to Tyson. "I'll get you next time! Heh heh!"  
  
"I'll be waiting!" Tyson held out his hand and Dragoon spun to him. Tyson caught the blade easily and grinned. "That was a sweet match."  
  
"I thought it was quite sloppy." A higher pitched voice from behind said.   
  
"Sloppy? Who you calling sloppy?" Tyson flipped around and glared. A girl, about the height of the Chief with long silver streaked hair stood in front of him. She had on baby blue leather pants and a white tank top. The girl smirked and flipped her hair over her shoulder reveling two blue claw marks under each eye on her face. The girl's chain necklace clattered and settled.   
  
"You obviously." The girl snapped. She brought up her hand, adorned with bracelets and a few silver rings, she pointed to Tyson.   
  
TBC...  
  
**~~**Author's Note**~~** Okay, this is chapter two. Hope you like it. Thanks for all the reviews and I hope you like this chapter. Sorry, it is kinds short but all of the chapters are more then likely going to be like this. Oh and Crystal, I don't know where I came up with the idea. I guess I've always wanted to torture Kai in some way, I just wanted it to be like this. **shrugs** I'm mean but Kai loves it. **snickers** Thanks for helping me with the suggestion of grammar Destroying Angel. I hope I did better this time around, well I better have, I've checked it five times. Thank you Bester of Death, Tamayo, Nevada, the Untitled Reviewer, and :D.   
  
Yoink Daydurfurits 


	3. More Then A Change 3

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Than A Change  
  
Cherry colored eyes glared at the boy in front of her. Kaiko had seen the battle and knew that each boy wasn't doing what they were suppose to do. First off, Tyson knew he shouldn't go easy on Max because he's a teammate, and second Max keeps doubting himself.   
  
"So, who are you?" Tyson snapped.   
  
"Someone you shouldn't take lightly little boy." Kaiko snarled.   
  
"You... you're back. When?"   
  
"Huh?" Tyson and Max simultaneously asked. Both bladers looked at their third member and stared blankly. Ray was staring at the girl, completely transfixed by her. His mouth was hanging open a little and his eyes were like saucers.   
  
"What are you talking about Ray? Do you know her?" Tyson clenched his fists.   
  
"Hn. Yes, I am Ray." Kaiko tossed her hair once again, and stepped towards Ray. "You're partners are holding back, you should have enough sense to tell them that. There is no 'should have' in battle once you lose."  
  
"But... I thought... when?" Ray ignored Tyson's questions and Kaiko's advice. 'I don't understand. Kai said he wouldn't change again but here he... eerr, she is.'  
  
'Oh what are you complaining about? You know you like it!' Drigger interrupted.   
  
'Drigger!' Ray yelled at his bit beast. 'Stay outta my thoughts!'   
  
'Not a chance.' The tiger seemed to chuckled, but Ray couldn't be sure. 'But now's a good chance to "get to know" her.'  
  
'You had better watch it Drigger.' Ray growled while blushing. Drigger was such a pest sometimes, especially at times like these.   
  
'Riiight.' This time Ray knew Drigger was laughing. Ray cut off their conversation. He quickly shook his head and controlled his blush.   
  
"I got here just last night. I'll be leaving then too." Kaiko said, less coldly this time.   
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up!" Tyson hollered. Both Kaiko and Ray stared at him. "Who the hell are you and how do you know her Ray?"   
  
"Tch." Kaiko folded her arms across her chest. "The name's Kaiko."  
  
"Kaiko and I..." Ray started and smirked a bit. "We met at the American Tournament. Kaiko came to visit Kai and I just happened to barge in when she was there." Ray inched away from Kaiko. The girl looked absolutely pissed.   
  
"How come we never saw her then?" Max asked, stepping up next to Tyson.  
  
"Because it was a quick visit. I left after a few hours." Kaiko growled. 'I'm going to kill him. He's going to die a slow, painful death by bugs, lot of bugs. Bugs that eat your skin, crawl into your body, and eat your insides. He's in for a world of pain!'   
  
'Oh calm down Kaiko! He's covering for you.' Dranzer squawked.   
  
"So... how does Kai know her?" Tyson pointed out.   
  
"Err... she's his cousin!" Ray blurted out.   
  
'So maybe he doesn't cover well?' Dranzer squeaked, quickly drawing back into her own world.   
  
'He's going to die... NOW!' Kaiko turned a full out glare on Ray and advanced toward him. She clenched her fists and set her mouth to a scowl.   
  
"Heh, heh... Kaiko... are you okay?" Ray began to back away. 'I knew I shouldn't have said that. She's going to kill me.' Ray glanced at Tyson and Max. 'Cover!'   
  
"Ray... I'd advise you to hold still." Kaiko snarled.   
  
"Umm, no thanks, I'll pass!"   
  
"ARGH!" Kaiko lunged for him. She tried to grab Ray but he ducked away and Kaiko skidded to a halt. She growled and glared at Ray, standing behind Max and Tyson.   
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to tell them! Honest!"   
  
"DIE!" Kaiko once again lunged for Ray. She tackled all three of the boys and sat on top of Ray. Max and Tyson were pushed to the side, both dazed. "Now, this will be very painful."   
  
"Kaiko! I swear I didn't mean too!" Ray pleaded. He tried to convince her but with his focus divided on Kaiko sitting ON HIM and trying to be convincing, it just wasn't working. 'Help me Drigger!'  
  
'But you said you didn't want me in your thoughts.' Drigger commented.  
  
'I don't, but you need to help me!' Ray almost squeaked as Kaiko shifted her weight on him. 'Oh jeez, this is going to end up either really bad, or really embarrassing.'   
"Hey... er, girl! Get off of Ray!" Max yelled forgetting the girl's name.   
  
"No!" Kaiko glared at the Max.   
  
"I think so." Tyson came up from behind, grabbed Kaiko for the waist and hauled her up. Kaiko screeched. She struggled in Tyson's arms, sufficiently smashing an elbow into his head and kicking him six times in the legs.   
  
"Get up before Tyson lets her go Ray!" Max came over and helped Ray to his feet. Each boy stared at Tyson and Kaiko and grimaced, Tyson had just got hit right in his stomach, causing him to release Kaiko. Both Kaiko and Tyson dropped to the ground, ending up with Kaiko sitting on top of Tyson.   
  
"Jackass." Kaiko grunted and bounced on Tyson's stomach earning a 'ooff' from him. She smirked and got up. There was a collective gasp from three people, all of which Kaiko didn't notice.   
  
'Jeez, stupid boys.' Kaiko dusted off her leather pants. She grabbed the sides of her pants and pulled them up. 'Hmm...' She blushed a little as she realized her shirt was almost up to her chest. She quickly pulled it down and ran her hand through her hair.   
  
Max, Tyson, and Ray all watched Kaiko as she fixed herself up. The only thing running through their minds were 'Damn, she's hot.'   
  
"So, Tyson, how bout a battle?" Kaiko's voice interrupted the boy's thoughts. Each blushed and looked away. Kaiko glared, not knowing what happened. "Fine, if that's the way it is, then I'm gone!" Kaiko turned on her heels.   
  
"No! Wait!" Tyson scrambled up and caught Kaiko by the wrist. "I-I accept your challenge!" Tyson dropped Kaiko's hand and hid his blush. Kaiko just rolled her eyes and walked to the dish.   
  
"Let's do it Loud-Mouth."   
  
"Fine." Tyson got out his blade and launcher and went to the dish. He blinked and then blinked again. "Where's your blade?"  
  
"Here." Kaiko bent down and lifted her pant leg. She reached in and unzipped a secret compartment. A cherry red blade fell out of the compartment and onto the grass. Kaiko repeated this action with the other pant leg and this time a cherry red launcher fell out. Kaiko picked each item up and hooked them together, carefully making sure no one saw the bit beast on top. "Let's do this." Kaiko readied her cord.   
  
"All right. Get ready Dragoon!" Tyson held out his launcher and was ready.   
  
"Three.... two.... one.... Let it RIP!" Max hollered.   
  
Kaiko released her blade, landing it perfectly in the middle. She frowned when she saw that Tyson's blade barely cleared the edge of the bowl. 'He's not focusing on the battle!' She growled. She didn't want a fight that wasn't worth the effort.   
  
"Let's do this Dragoon!" Tyson called to his blade.   
  
Dragoon was just about ready to make a full on attack, when the red blade made a small circle and rammed forwards. Dragoon wasn't able to move before anything and was blown completely out of the dish by several feet.   
  
"H-how... Dragoon..." Tyson stared at his easily beaten blade. No one had don't that since Robert on the cruise to the World Championships tournament.   
  
"The winner is, Kaiko!" Max crowed.   
  
Ray frowned. He knew Tyson wasn't focused, that's the only reason Kaiko won so easily. Ray watched as Kaiko held out her hand and the blade rushed into her hand.   
  
"Next time Tyson, keep your focus." Kaiko turned about and stopped. "Pathetic." She began to walk away.   
  
"I am not pathetic!" Tyson hollered. He grabbed Dragoon and clenched his fist.   
  
"Yes, you are. You lose focus to easily and you underestimated me. What kind of blader are you if you only last for a few seconds?" Kaiko didn't even bother to look at Tyson.   
  
"I challenge you Kaiko, for another battle!"   
  
"I decline." She tossed a glance at Tyson. "Maybe when you get better, we'll battle." She sneaked a look at Ray before turning around and walking away.   
  
"I can't believe you did that Tyson." Ray sighed.   
  
"I know. You totally lost your concentration when you battled her!" Max complained.   
  
"Yeah. Sorry guys." Tyson plopped down on the ground and thought. 'I... darn! I shouldn't have thought about her while I was blading! I almost didn't even get Dragoon into the bowl! Argh, she's not that cute...' Tyson's thought stopped there and he sighed. He knew it was a lie. 'Okay, so she is that cute, but that doesn't mean I should do that bad in a battle.'  
  
'Tyson, don't feel so bad. We'll train harder and you'll get better!' A voice roared.   
  
'Thanks Dragoon. I just feel really bad about that battle. I feel like I let you down.'  
  
'Everyone has their ups and downs Tyson. You need to overcome your attraction for this girl and become better.'   
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'Anything for my friend. But I do have a question.'  
  
'Yeah?'  
  
'Did that girl look rather familiar to you?'   
  
'How so?'  
  
'Blue hair, red eyes, powerful bit beast... it just seems so familiar, at least to me.' Dragoon hissed.   
  
'I don't think so. I'd know if I had seen her before, trust me. She's way to cute not to remember.' Tyson smiled.   
  
'All right, if you're sure.'  
  
'I am Dragoon.'   
  
'Okay. Tomorrow Tyson, we'll practice, okay?'  
  
'That's fine with me buddy, that's fine with me.'  
  
TBC...  
  
**~~**Author's Note**~~** Woohaw! That's chapter three! I hope everyone likes it. Thank you kasey neko-lover, diamond dew, Bester of Death, Tamayo, and LB for reviews on chapter two and thanks for anyone that I didn't or forgot to mention. I might not post the next chapter for a bit because of cheerleading next week but I'll try really hard to! Thanks again and have a nice day!   
  
Yoink Daydurfurits 


	4. More Then A Change 4

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
Tyson had just finished his fourth helping of lunch. He was walking back to his room to take a good nap, but first he'd have another conversation with Dragoon. He still felt pretty bad about this mornings events. He lost to a girl he thought was hot cause he could not concentrate. The girl did have thought, it was pretty pathetic.   
  
'Tyson, don't mope around about your loss. We'll train tomorrow even harder and everything will be fine. Don't worry so much!' Dragoon roared.   
  
'But I still feel awful for my mistake! If I ever battle Kaiko again and I fight like that, I'll lose for sure!' Tyson whined. He reached his room and grabbed the door knob. He twisted it and walking in. He closed the door, walked across the mess, and plopped down on his bed, all without tripping over his mess on the floor.   
  
'Yes, you will lose if you fight her again, but you won't now because you're going to train on focusing! We'll be better then ever!'  
  
'Thanks Dragoon.'  
  
'Anytime.'   
  
Tyson proceeded to close his eyes and sleep.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray stretched out on the couch. He laid down with his eyes closed and his arms behind his head. Lunch was quiet filling since Grandpa was in a cooking mood, for some unknown reason. Ray smirked, He didn't mind, he was just so full he was tired.   
  
"Yo little dude!" Grandpa slapped Ray on the shoulder, laughing while doing so. Ray bolted up. He glance at Grandpa and practically fell off the couch. The old man was wearing bright orange pants and a blue and orange Hawaiian shirt with a bandana tied on his head. Ray grabbed a couch pillow and clenched it with all his might.   
  
'Don't laugh, don't laugh, don't laugh!' Ray chanted, trying to hold back his laughter.   
  
"Mind telling m'man Tyson that I'm leaving for two days? Got a training session with my homie Dudley. Peace, and later dude!" Grandpa gave a peace sign and left. Ray blinked and burst out laughing, not able to contain it anymore.   
  
'Ray, I need to talk to Dranzer.' Drigger interrupted Ray's fun.   
  
"What for Drigger?" Ray asked out loud not worrying about anyone thinking he was crazy for talking to no one.   
  
'I need to talk to Dranzer. Can we visit her?' Drigger asked again.   
"I guess." Ray picked himself up off the couch and into his spare room. He wasn't about to give up a chance to go to Kai's house, no way. He walked into the room and grabbed a pencil and paper from his bag and wrote a note to Tyson just in case he woke up. He put the note on the fridge and left. "So, what do you need to talk to Dranzer about?"  
  
'Stuff.' Drigger growled.   
  
"All right, all right, don't tell me." Ray shrugged and walked out of the house he was staying at. He took a look around and smirked. It was a lovely autumn day, and a good day for a walk so he was in luck. "So Drigger, can I have a clue?" Ray prodded.   
  
'No.' Drigger bluntly replied.   
  
"Stupid tiger." Ray grumbled half heartedly. He walked the streets slowly, making sure to take his time in hopes that Drigger would break and tell him. Luck was on his side and Drigger didn't. By the time he made it to Kai's house he himself had broken three times and practically begged Drigger to tell him.   
  
"Here we are Drigger. This had better be worth it." Ray stepped up to the door and pushed on the buzzer. He waited all of three seconds before the door was opened and a very straight and narrow butler glanced down at him. "Hello, I'm here to see Kai."   
  
"Very well sir. Please, come in and follow me." The butler opened the door enough for Ray to slide in and shut it once again. Ray didn't pay much attention to the room around him or where he was being lead, he just kept silent and hoped Kai was home, or Kaiko, whichever.   
  
The butler stopped in front of a door and knocked twice. He waited and there was a buzz. The butler nodded and left. Ray was confused at this and was about to follow the butler when the door opened.   
  
"What do you want Ray?"   
  
"Oh hey! You are home!" Ray smiled at Kaiko and walked into the room. He went straight to the bed and sat on an edge. Kaiko glared at him and shut the door with a soft click.   
  
"Well?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you want?" Kaiko hissed. She hated repeating herself.   
  
"Oh, that. I came here for Drigger to speak to Dranzer if you don't mind." Ray held out his blade. Kaiko shrugged, walked over, took the blade, and strolled to her desk where the red blade laid. She placed Drigger so that the blades were touching and she walked away.   
  
"What did that tiger want?" Kaiko asked, sitting on the bed as well.   
  
"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me." Ray shrugged. "By the way, nice room you have here."   
  
"Whatever."   
  
"So, why are you a girl, today I mean." Ray asked nonchalantly.   
  
"Dranzer forced it upon me." Kaiko grumbled.   
  
Ray smirked. Dranzer was very forceful when it came to getting her way. "Is she going to let you be Kai again?"  
  
"She had better, or she'll find herself in the freezer again." Kaiko glared hard at her blade. Ray chuckled and looked over at the sullen girl.   
  
"I'm sure she will, Dranzer can't be all that mean."   
  
**--**--**  
  
Drigger growled as the connection with Dranzer was made. He searched for Dranzer's presence and waited. Drigger heard a squawk and snarled. 'Dranzer, where have you been? I don't know how long Kaiko will let me stay like this.'  
  
'Sorry, I was sleeping.' The phoenix cawed.   
  
'Right. Down to business.'  
  
'So is everything going accordingly with Ray?'  
  
'Of course, he doesn't suspect a thing.'   
  
'Good.'  
  
'What about with Kai... or should I say Kaiko?'  
  
'Heh, Kaiko doesn't know either. Though, I am quiet surprised at Tyson's feelings for Kaiko, I never imagined this would be a factor and it may cause a problem in our plans.'  
  
'You could be right. Should well tell Dragoon?' Drigger snarled and listened for an answer. None came, so he waited longer.   
'No, you can't.' The reply came swiftly and forcefully. 'Kaiko wants to keep this secret, I can't tell anyone, that would break her trust in me.'   
  
'True. Then what are we to do?'  
  
'I don't know, hopefully Dragoon will talk sense into Tyson and Tyson won't make a move on Kaiko. I don't know if he'd take it every well if he found out Kaiko was Kai.'   
  
'Hn. Agreed. What about Max? Do you think he could be a problem?'  
  
'I don't know. I haven't talked to Draciel in a while, let alone today. Have you?'  
  
'No, but tomorrow I can ask Ray to battle Max so I can talk to Draciel.'  
  
'Fine, but remember, subtle.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, yeah.' Drigger snorted.   
  
'Yeah, yeah yourself tiger.' Dranzer screeched.   
  
'Yes, O mighty one.' Drigger sniggered and Dranzer made a unique sound, almost like a hiss but not quite.   
  
'I feel that this conversation is over.'  
  
'I do believe you're right Dranzer.'  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kaiko and Ray never noticed either of their blades roll away from each other. Both of them just continued to keep a light conversation.  
  
"So, how do you intend to explain it to the others why you weren't there today?" Ray asked politely.   
  
Kaiko shrugged. "I don't." She simply didn't care what the others said, she would just simply take a verbal assault from Tyson for a few days. She didn't really care. She gave an inaudible sigh and fell back on the bed. Her shirt rode up to her mid-stomach as she placed her hands behind her head. "Where was Kenny today?"  
  
Ray blinked. He watched as the shirt rode up on Kaiko's stomach and he almost stopped breathing. Pale creamy skin was a great contrast to the crimson colored bed sheets. Ray swallowed and tore his eyes away. He blinked again at Kaiko and had to shake his head to register the question. "Umm... what?" He gave a nervous chuckle.   
  
Kaiko rolled her eyes and grabbed Ray's wrist. She yanked and the blader fell onto the bed, almost on her. Kaiko leaded up and whispered into his ear, "Where was Kenny today?"  
  
Ray's face was tomato red as Kaiko's breathe hit his ear. He couldn't believe the "Sour puss", according to Tyson, just did that to him. Kai was never like this! It was almost like the girl in Kai was coming out, seriously too. Kai never whispered into anyone's ear, smirked, our touched anyone for that matter.   
  
"Well Ray?" Kaiko asked again.   
  
"He-he... was gone." Ray squeaked. "De-dentist appointment."   
  
Kaiko nodded then her situation hit her head on. Her, whispering into Ray's ear with him almost on top of her... was not a good situation to be in. She turned as white as a sheet, released Ray's wrist and jumped up. She heard a 'aahh' from behind her but she paid no attention and walked over to her blade.   
  
Ray blinked a few times. After Kaiko pulled away, he fell off the bed and onto the floor. 'Jeez, she sure is confusing. Almost more then Kai, but then again, they are the same person.' Ray sighed, picked himself off the ground, and walked to the blades. 'And we were so close too. And I blew it!' Ray scolded himself.   
  
"They're done. Here." Kaiko held out Drigger for Ray. Ray nodded, and grabbed the blade. Their fingers touched and Kaiko dropped the blade, snatching back her hand. Kaiko avoided eye contact with Ray and walked to the door. "I'll be at practice tomorrow. Tell Tyson, Max, and Kenny it will be at two."   
  
Ray looked at Kaiko, confused, then walked out. He said a good bye and the door was shut.   
  
Kaiko leaned against the closed door and gasped. 'Damn girl hormones.' She growled.  
  
TBC...  
  
**~~**Author's Note**~~** Okay there's chapter four!! Woohaw for me! So how'd you like it? Oh and YES!!! Kai is acting more like a girl because it is his girl form, I hoped to explain it in this chapter but... err... I'm not that good at it. Thank you so much to LB, Issini, Kapparan Majic, Tamayo, darkness, and Lady BlackDragonFire for reviews. To xerorules: I don't have an answer and everyone's opinion is different. Thanks again to everyone! Happy Halloween, be safe! Err... if I missed someone..... don't hurt me!   
  
Yoink Daydurfurits 


	5. More Then A Change 5

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
As night time rolled around, Kaiko waited in her locked room, pacing back and forth. She paced from her bed, to the wall, back to the bed, back to the wall, turn around, bed, wall, turn. She continued this for a few more minutes, making sharp turns and quick paces. Her cherry eyes glared hard at the floor and she looked like she was about to scream.   
  
'Kaiko?' A high pitched squawk filled the girl's head.   
  
Kaiko ignore the voice and kept pacing. She snapped around and strode towards the bed. Kaiko growled.   
  
'Kaiko, please talk to me?' The phoenix pleaded.   
  
There was no reply. Kaiko just snapped around yet again and paced forward.   
  
'Kaiko PLEASE! Don't ignore me, we're a team!' Dranzer screeched. 'I know you're mad but over something so little?'  
  
"LITTLE? YOU CALL BEING STUCK AS A GIRL LITTLE????" Kaiko screamed. She ran to the desk, slammed her fists on the desk, and screamed again. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"   
  
'Calm down! You never let me have my way! It's always you, you, you! Please, just for tomorrow and I swear I'll let you be a boy again! Don't be mad at me for that!'   
  
"NO!" Kaiko slammed the desk again. Her hands shook from frustration. "I'll be mad if I want to be! You have no control over that Dranzer! And by tomorrow, if I'm not Kai again, I swear, I'll break you in half." Kaiko grabbed the blade and threw it across the room. She jumped on her bed and buried her face in her pillow.   
  
'This can't be happening. She said she wouldn't do this to me, but she is. I'm Kaiko for another day. Another I have to put up with Ray and how this body reacts to him! If it wasn't bad enough how just Kai reacts to him, stupid Kaiko has to be attracted to Ray too. Damn it to hell!' Kaiko slammed her fist into her bed for good measures. 'Ray would be so pissed if he found out. I can't let anything like that happen.' Kaiko turned to her side and hugged a pillow against her chest. "I can't loose one of my few friends."   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray laid on his bed, arms behind his head and legs crossed. He stared at the plain ceiling and he sighed. He was thinking of how Kaiko had acted around him when he went to the mansion. At first, he was shocked at how close she was, how nice she was being, but it really shocked him when the girl recoiled so fast. It was like the plague had tried to touch her.   
  
'Hnnn... Drigger, did I do something wrong to make her mad?' Ray queried.   
'Well, you did just act dumb, but other than that, no.' Drigger roared.   
  
'Oh, thanks a lot. That makes me feel a WHOLE lot better.' Ray scoffed.   
  
'You did. You just laid there.... and stared. That would be a turn off too.' Drigger sniggered.   
  
Ray scowled. 'You're against me aren't you?'  
  
'Of course.'  
  
'I knew it.' Ray smirked and tossed to his side then his stomach. 'So, are you ever going to tell me what you and Dranzer were talking about?'   
  
'No.'   
  
'You really are a brat.'   
  
'I know.'   
  
'At least you do.' Ray yawned and closed his eyes. 'At least Kai will be back tomorrow. I mean, I like Kaiko and all, she's really cute, but Kai... is just... well Kai. He's not cute, he's beautiful.'  
  
'Yeah, and I'm a penguin.'  
  
'Shut up you stupid cat!' Ray frowned at Drigger's comment. That tiger got on his nerves sometimes.   
  
'No thank you.'   
  
'I hate you.'  
  
'And I hate you.' Drigger snarled and chuckled at the same time.   
  
Ray chuckled to himself. You don't hear a tiger chuckle and snarl that often. It sounds like a someone laughing with a really bad cough. 'Night Drigger.'  
  
'Night.'   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny were all at the park for practice. Each boy was waiting for their leader to show up, but he never came. Tyson just hollered about injustice and Max tried to calm him down. Kenny suggested they get started on practicing and Ray hug out on the sidelines. Ray was really worried now. Kai hadn't shown and there was no reason for him not too.   
  
"Ray, I think you and Tyson should face off. Tyson, try more evasive moves, try to improve your speed and agility. Ray, try to attack Tyson in surprises, head-on attacks or whatever you need." Kenny commanded.   
  
"But why do I have to evade? That's so boring!" Tyson whined.   
  
"Because you lack in your defense."   
  
"Just do it Tyson." Max grabbed the sullen boy and pushed him towards the blade dish.   
  
"Ready Ray?" Kenny asked.  
  
'No, I'm not, but thanks for asking.' Ray thought. He nodded to Kenny and took his place by the dish. Both boys readied their blades.   
  
"Ready.... three.... two.... one.... Let it RIP!" Max hollered.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Kaiko walked the streets of the city, head down and shoulders slumped. She shivered from a cold wind, her apple red, spaghetti strap tank top didn't protect her from the cold and neither did her denim blue shorts. 'Damn weather forecast, and damn me for listening to them!' She gave a small shiver and clutched a purple beyblade and launcher to her chest. She had refused to take Dranzer anywhere. That bird deserved every once of meanness she had for her.   
  
A gust of wind blew and Kaiko clutched herself tighter. Her loose blue hair swayed in the wind and she wanted to scream. She stopped in her walk and looked at the shop next to her. Aki's Sweater Shop stood out in bold letters and Kaiko smiled. She briskly walked into the shop and was greeted with a warm hello.   
  
"Hello there young lady. How can I help you?" A lady came up to her and smiled.   
  
Kaiko stared at her for a moment. "I need a red sweater. One that would match my shirt here." Kaiko tugged on her tank top.   
  
"No problem. We just got some new sweaters over on that rack."   
  
"Thank you." Kaiko nodded and headed to the corner. She shifted through a few sweaters when she found what she wanted. She grabbed a small and headed to the register.   
  
"I'm glad you found what you wanted. Will this be all?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
The lady rung it up, placed it in a bad and pushed it towards Kaiko. Kaiko paid and left the store. Just outside the door, she shivered and put the sweater on, ripping the price tag off of the sleeve before she continued on her way to the park.   
  
As she entered the park, she heard a shout of defeat. She looked around and saw the Bladebreakers gathered around a dish with Tyson holding his defeated blade in one hand. Kaiko rolled her eyes and walked to them. Just as she got five feet away, she noticed Ray turning around. She stopped in her tracks and waited.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray finished the battle and held his blade. He waited for Tyson to pick up his blade when he felt someone watching him. Slowly, Ray turned around and his breath hitched. Kaiko stood just in front of him. Ray waved a little, catching the attention of his teammates.   
  
"Hey guys, who is she?" Kenny asked, looking up from his laptop.   
  
"That's the girl from yesterday, her name is Kaiko. She is Kai's cousin and she beat Tyson in like... seconds!" Max informed.   
  
"What do you want?" Tyson glared.   
  
"Nothing. Just watching you lose." Kaiko shrugged, wrapping her arms around her waist.   
  
"Kaiko..." Ray took a step forward. He was so confused. Kaiko said she would be Kai today! "What a-are you doing here? I thought you had to go... last night."   
  
"There was a change of plans." Kaiko shifted her weight to one foot. "Is there a problem?"  
  
"N-no, no problem. It's just, I don't know, weird seeing you. Again."   
  
"So, Kaiko." Kenny stood up from his computer and stood in front of the girl. He looked straight into her eyes. "Would you mind battling one of our team members? It could be very educational for training! I'm sure Kai would even appreciate it too."   
  
Kaiko held back a snarl. She didn't want to blade today, but it was practically a challenge. So be it. She nodded to Kenny. "Who will I battle?"  
  
"Great! You'll be battling Ray."   
Ray nearly fell over. He had to face Kaiko, who was Kai, who would royally kick his ass. 'Damn. Drigger, be careful, Dranzer will be on an all out attack.'   
  
'I'm not to sure Ray. I can't sense Dranzer anywhere.' Drigger growled.   
  
'What? Are you sure?' Ray was confused. Why wasn't Dranzer with Kai? Kai never left Dranzer anywhere.   
  
'Of course I'm sure. There is no sign of Dranzer here.'   
  
Ray didn't have anymore time to think when Max began to count down.   
  
"Three.... two.... one...."   
  
Ray readied his blade. He gulped. He glanced across at Kaiko. She held a purple blade and launcher, ready for the beginning. Ray cleared his mind.   
  
"Let it RIP!"   
  
Both blades were released. Each dodged, attacked, and swerved in the bowl. Drigger tried to get the upper hand but he wasn't able too. Ray saw this and called upon Drigger to emerge.   
  
"Let's do this Drigger! Tiger Claw Attack!"  
  
"Hn. That won't help you Ray." Kaiko glared at the blades.   
  
Drigger emerged from the blade and attacked. The purple blade took a beating but didn't go out, it just kept bouncing right back. Drigger was getting fed up. He charged at the blade and attempted to knock it out of the dish. The purple blade leaned down and waited. Just as Drigger touch the purple blade, the blade jumped up, throwing Drigger clear out of the bowl and into Kenny's laptop.   
  
"HEY! You aren't suppose to hit me!" Dizzi screeched.   
  
"Woow." Max and Tyson just stared open mouth. Kaiko had just beaten Ray's tiger claw attack and she didn't even have a bit beast! Kenny frowned and walked up to the girl.   
  
"You're very talented Kaiko. How are you able to blade like that, without a bit beast?"   
  
"I have my ways." Kaiko jerked her head to the side and the purple blade flung itself into the air. Kaiko caught it with ease and glanced at Ray. "Ray, next time I expect you to concentrate. Don't start being like Tyson."   
  
"Hey! I resent that remark!" Tyson hollered.   
"Whatever."   
  
A gust of wind blew threw the park and Kaiko, unknowingly, dropped her blade. She growled and began to walk away.   
  
"Hey, wait!" Max rushed up to Kaiko, blade in hand and grabbed Kaiko by the shoulder. Kaiko shivered and pulled away. She stared at Max with cold eyes. "You dropped your blade." He grabbed Kaiko's hand and dropped it into her palm.   
  
"T-thanks." She stuttered and broke eye contact. She didn't pull her hand away from Max's, which seemed to linger just a little to long.   
  
"No problem." Max grinned and pulled away. "Oh, if you see Kai soon, tell him he needs to come to practice okay?" Max laughed and bounced away.   
  
Kaiko glanced back at the group and froze. It looked like Ray was about ready to kill Max and so was Tyson. She didn't understand why. She stood there for a few seconds and could almost swear she heard a low growl come from Ray, but she couldn't be sure. 'I don't get it.' She looked away and began walking away. She didn't have time to waste here anymore, she had to go speak to Dranzer about getting back to her regular self.   
  
**--**--**  
  
About seven o'clock, Kaiko had finally 'convinced' Dranzer to change her back. It only took a threat to put the bit beast in the freezer, a trip down through the sewer, a throwing against the wall, and getting licked by a rat.   
  
'You had better keep your promise not to hurt me!' Dranzer squawked.   
  
'If you don't change me back right now, I'll make sure to really hurt you Dranzer.' Kaiko growled.   
  
'Okay, okay. Just go sit down on the bed.'   
  
Before Kaiko moved, she grabbed a hold of her oversized pajama pants at the waist. The shirt and the pants were way to big for her as a girl, but she wasn't going to be a girl for much longer.   
  
She slid onto the bed and waited. 'Okay Dranzer. Do it.'  
  
A bright light filled the room and Kaiko collapsed. Kaiko's body began to change and grow to its normal status. The light finally disappeared after a good minute and Kai was back.   
  
"It's about damn time Dranzer." Kai groaned and held his head. Changing back into his normal form hurt more than turning into a girl. He crawled up his bed and under his covers. He didn't bother turning off the lights before he shut his eyes to go to sleep.   
  
On the desk, Dranzer pulsed a bright red before dimming out. Dranzer gave a yawn like caw and grumbled. 'Stupid tiger and his ideas. Kai had better still like me after what we've got planned or I swear, I'll kill the tiger and eat him for breakfast.'  
  
**~~**Author's Note**~~** There ya go! It's chapter five! Woohaw! Um, the chapters longer then the others, but I had to get a lot in. It was kinda boring but... eerrr... it needed to be done. I guess. Heh, yeah, okay. But, next chapter I hope it gets a little more interesting. I've got plans **couch sickness cough** for Kai and I have an idea for Ray. **snickers and mumbles about a nurse** Okay, thank you Issini, Mikadonk, Lady BlackDragonFire, Nicole, Ray/Mariah ficcys 4ever, and Mizu. Oh, and Mizu, that's a wonderful idea about having Kai and Kaiko at the same time. I might use that, but I have to figure out a way first. Hopefully I'll think really hard and figure it out, but this is me we're talking about. LOL. That's all, and thanks to anyone I didn't mention or, stupidly, I forgot. Have lots of fun, and smile! 


	6. More Then A Change 6

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
Ray yawned. He had been up all night tossing and turning, contemplating the groups run in with Kaiko yesterday. He had been so mad that Max had dared to look at Kaiko, let alone touch her. Kaiko wasn't for Max... Ray stopped in his thoughts and blushed. He really shouldn't be doing that, Kaiko, or rather Kai, would probably never even think of him in that way.   
  
'Don't give up.' Drigger roared.   
  
'Thanks Drigger. It's just that, I don't know, this is Kai. He's not the most loving guy there is, but I can't help but like him.' Ray sighed. He rested his head on the kitchen table and yawned again.   
  
'Try harder. Look for the little signs Ray! Kai isn't a very outgoing guy.'   
  
'Little signs? Like what?'   
  
'Looking longer then needed too, unnecessary touching, secret peeks of you, or treating you nicer. You know, the little things.' Drigger couldn't help but to make a fake gagging noise afterward. 'All that mushy stuff that is no good.'   
  
'Heh.' Ray smiled. 'Thanks. I'll keep those in mind.'   
  
'You do that.'  
  
**--**--**  
  
Max bounced out of the Hobby Shop his Dad owned. He was in a totally good mood and he doubted anything could get him out of it. Even a verbal lashing from Kai couldn't stop his happiness. 'This is totally awesome Draciel!'  
  
'Yes, I suppose so. Tell me, why are you so happy though? You only touched her hand.' Draciel spoke softly and directly.   
  
'That was enough! She's is so cute! It's not everyday a cute girl will talk to a boy like me.' Max grinned happily. He was practically skipping down the sidewalk trying to get to Tyson's house.   
  
'Right, and this is a reason to be giddy?' Draciel contemplated on this idea and shrugged it off. 'But you do have to remember, Mariah was nice to you and she was pretty wasn't she? Or what about Emily?'  
  
Max almost fell flat on his face at the mention of Emily's name. He scrunched up his face. No way was Emily cute in any way. 'She's too... too... I don't know but she's just too much of something that I don't like.'   
  
'Brains? Wit? Bossiness? Know-it-all?' Draciel listed off a few items and chuckled.   
  
'Yeah, pretty much. Except the wit part, and the brains.' Max laughed and continued on his way to Tyson's. Only a few more blocks and that's all. Max hopped across the side walk lines, then leaped over the curb. He looked both ways and darted across the non-busy road.   
  
'So Draciel, tell me the truth, do you think Kaiko is cute?'  
  
'Hmph. I'm a bit beast, not a human.' Draciel gave a growl.   
  
'Oh, you party pooper!' Max grinned and rushed into Tyson's yard. He jumped up by the door and gave a constant knocking. "Hello, is anyone home? I'm not going to stop knocking until you answer the door!" Max kept knocking. No one came. "HELLO?"   
  
**--**--**  
  
Tyson groaned and turned over on his bed. He kept hearing a boom, boom, boom noise and it was keeping him from sleeping! Tyson grumbled and pulled a pillow over his head. He tried to ignore the noise but it didn't work.   
  
"Grr... damn salesman..... gunna choke em with their ties." Tyson mumbled as he got out of his bed. He tried once on a misplaced shoe, otherwise he made it through his messy room perfectly. Before he got to the door, he peeked in the kitchen and glared. Ray was face down on the table and sleeping. 'Wish I was doing that.'  
  
Tyson yawned and went to the door. The knocking persisted and Tyson grumbled about to damn early in the morning. Tyson twisted the door knob and opened the door, causing Max to knock on Tyson's head.   
  
"HEY!"   
  
"Oh, heh, sorry Tyson! You just took so long!" Max grinned and gave a peace sign. Tyson just glared.   
  
"It's to early to be so happy." Tyson moaned and walked away from the door and into the living room where he plopped down on the couch.   
  
"Tyson, it's nine o'clock. Even Ray is up by now, and he's not the earliest of risers." Max stated, seating himself next to Tyson.   
  
"Nu uh. He's sleeping in the kitchen." Tyson yawned. He smacked his lips together, grabbed a couch pillow and fell on his side, trying to sleep again.   
  
"Hey! Stay awake Tyson!" Max shoved the other boy off the couch. Tyson hollered in pain and jumped up off the ground holding his nose.   
  
"Why'd ya have to go and do that Max? That wasn't cool!" Tyson hollered.   
  
"Well, at least you're up. Why don't you go eat breakfast, I'm... sure... on jeez, he's gone." Max laughed and followed the disappearing Tyson into the kitchen. Max entered and was greeted with the sight of Ray sleeping with his head on the table and Tyson already cramming cereal into his mouth.   
  
"Eh Ahhs!"   
  
"Eww, don't talk with your mouth full!" Max biffed Tyson upside the head. He took a seat next to Ray. Max blinked at the sleeping china man and poked him. Ray just mumbled. Max poked him again. And again. And again.   
  
"Nnnn, shop." Ray mumbled.   
  
"Shop? Heh, weird guy!" Max poked Ray in the stomach. Then in the back, then the head, the thigh, the leg, the arm, and the cheek. Ray didn't wake up. "Desperate times call for desperate measures." Max got up and got a glass of ice cold water. "Say aaaahhh Ray!" Max poured the water on Ray's head.   
  
"HOLY HELL!!" Ray jumped up from his seat, knocking over his chair. "Who the hell did that?" Ray glared and set his sight on Max who was currently on the floor laughing with a cup in his hand. "I'll get you, I swear I'll get you back!" Ray shivered and walked out of the room.   
  
Tyson, clueless to these events and on his second bowl of cereal, hummed to the tune of "I'm a Toys-R-Us kid!" When he was ready to put his bowl away, he did a double take and noticed Ray was gone and Max was covering up a smile on his face. Tyson raised his eye brow and shrugged. He really didn't want to know.   
  
"So, is there practice today?" Max asked, finally controlling his laughter.  
  
"Dun know. Kai wasn't there yesterday." Tyson scoffed and got up to place his bowl in the sink. "Mr. Cranky Pants hasn't been to two practices and yet we aren't allowed to miss one!"   
  
"Oh quite whining Tyson. There is probably a good explanation to this!"  
  
"Right." Tyson scoffed. He was about to say more when the telephone rang. "I'll get it!" Tyson raced out of the room. He grinned triumphantly and snatched the phone from the hook. "Hello, Tyson here!"   
  
"Hi."   
  
"Kai!" Tyson practically fell on the floor. Never once in all of the time that Tyson knew the sour puss did he ever call his house. 'I didn't even know he knew my number.' Tyson composed himself and cleared his throat. "Where have you been for the past two days?"  
  
Kai's reply was hesitant. A few sharp coughs later, Kai cleared his throat and spoke with a raspy voice. "There is no practice today. Train if you want to." Kai's voice broke off again as another round of coughs started.  
  
"Hey man, are you okay?" Tyson's irritation with Kai faded and only concern was held in the boy's voice. "You don't sound so good."  
  
"I'm fine. Bye."   
  
The phone went dead. Tyson frowned and put the phone on the hook. Tyson walked back to the kitchen where Max was and sat across from him. He frowned harder and this caught Max's attention.   
  
"What's up? Who was it?"  
  
"That was Kai. He said we didn't have practice."   
  
"That's great!" Max smiled but then stopped. Tyson still looked worried. "Something wrong? I thought you be the happiest about this."  
  
"I am, but I think Kai's been sick. He sounded horrible on the phone! Barely got out a whole sentence before he hacked up a lung!"   
  
"Jeez, poor guy. Maybe we should go check on him?"  
  
"Maybe. Let's wait for Ray to get back out here. We'll ask then."   
  
**--**--**  
  
Fifteen minutes later, Ray entered the kitchen, hair wet and only in his baggy blue chinese pants. He immediately sensed the dullness of the room when he didn't see Tyson or Max laughing or talking. He sat next to Max and nudged him. "What's going on?"  
  
"We were thinking of going to Kai's house today." Max stated.   
  
Ray scrunched his face. "What for?"  
  
"He's sick." Tyson answered. "We were waiting to see if you wanted to go see him with us."  
  
Ray stopped and gulped. He didn't know if Kai was Kai or if Kai was Kaiko... he'd better go alone. Hopefully the guys would understand. "Hey, don't worry. I'll go see him by myself."   
  
"Are you sure? I mean, we are his teammates." Max asked.   
  
"Yeah, besides, Kai isn't nice when he's healthy, who's to say he'll be nice when he's sick and grumpy?" Ray tried to sway their decision to go.   
  
"True. I guess." Tyson sighed. "Hey, no practice today." Tyson got up, grabbed Max's arm and left the kitchen to go call Kenny about the news.   
  
'Okay Kai, let's go see how you're doing.' Ray stood up and exited the room.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Kai sat on his bed, leaning against his wood head board. He had his legs drawn up to his chest and his blanket wrapped around his body. Kai shivered and sneezed earning him a unpleasant moan of pain. Not only did his chest, throat, and nose hurt, but his arms and his stomach were killing him as well, and not from the flu that was for sure. His Grandfather had found Kai in his room last night, and threw him against the wall. Kai his a nail that was out and ripped the back of his arm open a good four inches. Kai's Grandfather continued to throw Kai into the wall again, knocking Kai's head into the wall, but thankfully no damage was done. The Grandfather then punched Kai in the stomach, making Kai double over and land on the floor.   
  
Kai groaned. He could remember his Grandfather's exact words. "If you so much as think of leaving like that again, you'll find death would be a better punishment." Then, he left and Kai laid on the ground the whole night, trying to move but he couldn't. His arm hurt so much and his sight was blurry, not to mention he was incredibly dizzy.   
  
Kai sneezed and quickly covered his mouth to hid a scream of pain. After his Grandfather's "talk" with him, his arm throbbed and his stomach had a huge black and purple bruise, sneezing was out of the question. Moving his stomach in the slightest hurt, let along his unattended arm.   
  
'I'll never listen to a weather forecast for the rest of my life. I swear to it.' Kai sniffed and shivered. He was so cold. Kai then felt a faint tug at his mind. 'Dranzer?'  
  
'Kai? Are you okay? I've been trying to talk to you all morning.' Dranzer squawked worriedly.   
  
'I'm fine. I just have the flu.' Kai braced himself as another round of coughing came. 'Shit!' Kai squeezed his eyes shut and fell to his side, still squished into a ball. He held back a scream and inhaled sharply.   
'Kai! You need to get some help! Being sick like this could seriously hurt you!' Dranzer screeched.   
  
'No! I'll be fine, I don't need anyone!' Kai hollered back. He didn't want anyone near him, especially none of the Bladebreakers. He didn't think he could handle being around Tyson, Max, Kenny or Ray at the moment. Especially Ray. It was embarrassing to let anyone see him in such a weak state. Also, he didn't think he could hold out as much as he could. He was afraid he might slip up, causing Ray to figure his secrets out.  
  
A knock at the door sounded through the room and Kai moaned. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment. Reluctantly he reached to a red button on his bed post and pushed down. He heard footsteps leaving and the door opening. Kai didn't bother trying to sit up.   
  
"Kai?"   
  
Kai bolted up, regretting so quickly. He slammed his back against the headboard and ground his teeth together. "SSSSsssss...." He squeezed his eyes together in pain.   
  
"Kai!"   
  
Gentle hands were placed on his shoulders. Kai glanced at the person touching him and tried to move away but the hands wouldn't let him. Kai growled. "Go away Ray."  
  
"No way! You're obviously hurt Kai." Ray pulled Kai away from the headboard. Kai jerked in his hands, thrashing against his hold. "Calm down!"   
  
Kai couldn't help it. Ray's hand was gripping his hurt arm. "Stop touching me!" Kai struggled again, ripping free from Ray's hold. Kai breath came in short gasps as he backed away from Ray, but wasn't able to lean against the headboard.   
  
"What is wrong with you Kai? I'm just trying to help." Ray clenched his fists together. He stopped and realized something sticky was on his hand. He looked down, and gasped. It was blood, fresh blood. Ray stared at Kai, and then at Kai's arm. "Let me see that arm Kai."   
  
"Go away." Kai tried to shrink away from the hand but wasn't able too. Ray caught him and examined the wound.   
  
"Shit Kai! What happened to you?" Ray trailed a finger next to the wound. Kai hissed in pain. Ray withdrew his finger, startled. "Sorry."   
  
"Whatever. Just go away." Kai mumbled. Kai sneezed. His body pitched forward.   
  
"Hey!" Ray caught him, pulled Kai into his chest. "You okay?" He glanced down and saw Kai was no longer conscious. "What happened to him?"  
'Ray, let me talk to Dranzer.' Drigger growled to his holder.  
  
"Later. Right now, I've got to help Kai."   
  
TBC...  
  
**~~**Author's Note**~~** Teehee! Chappie six and still kickin'! Hopefully no one is bored with how slow it's moving, but I have to get this done! I'm sorry! Oh, and remember, Kai's b-day I believe is in **thinks** five days! **is guessing but it sounds right** There will be a surprise in the next fic, more yaoi, and a big skip in the time. I think. Hopefully it works that way. Oh, and for the whole Kai and Kaiko at the same time thing, I've got it all figure out on what I'm going to do, but I don't know if I should put that in a different story, or in this story. I think I might do it in this, cause I have the perfect way to do it! Now, to the important things! The thank yous! Thank you to Tikira, LB, an Anonymous reviewer, Ray/Mariah ficcys 4ever, Riona, and Lady BlackDragonFire. Also, thanks to Anime Fan, and to answer your question about Ray being a girl, that's a no go. I have an explanation for Kai, I just haven't gotten there yet. Sorry! :D 


	7. More Then A Change 7

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
Kai winced as Ray tightened the bandaged around his arm. Kai had tried to get rid of Ray, he really did. Kai threatened him, bit him, pushed him away, even called the butler but the damn guy never showed up. Kai glared at the bed sheet in front of him and he held back a growl. It wouldn't help anyways, Ray was to stubborn for his own good.   
  
"There, all done." Ray smiled and patted Kai's shoulder. "Anything else."   
  
"......" Kai refused to reply to it.   
  
"Well?" Ray sighed and placed the equipment on the desk away from Kai's bed. Ray smiled and picked up the blue beyblade on the table. "So here's Dranzer."   
  
"Hn. She's been there since yesterday."   
  
"What for?"  
  
Kai glared at Ray through the corner of his eye. "Why do you think?"  
  
"Ohhh." Ray smiled. It was because Dranzer kept Kai as a girl for two days. No wonder Dranzer wasn't used in that battle yesterday. Ray shook his head and set the blade back down.   
  
'Hey! Don't forget me! I need to talk to Dranzer!' Drigger roared.  
  
'Okay, okay. Jeez, you'd think I was about to commit a crime.' Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out his white blade. He set it down by Dranzer and pushed them together before walking back to the bed. "So, do you have any medicine that you can take?"  
  
Kai didn't reply. He just stared at his sheets and refused to look at Ray. 'Go away Ray, just go away. You shouldn't be here. Just go away.' Kai chanted in his mind, but his loss for words only began to worry Ray more.   
  
"I'll be back." Ray quietly said before exiting the room in hopes to find the butler.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Dranzer screeched as the connection with Drigger was made. The bit beast was angry, and it was all directed at Drigger. Dranzer wanted to claw the tiger's eyes out. 'DRIGGER!!!'  
  
'Heh, hello Dranzer.'   
  
'This wasn't part of the plan! Kai wasn't suppose to get sick!'  
  
'Hey! It's not my fault he chose to wear shorts!'   
  
'Still! This was not suppose to happen! Nothing was suppose to happen to Kai!' Dranzer cried out. The bit beast almost seemed to by crying.   
  
'Dranzer, this isn't all about him getting sick is it? What happened?'   
  
'I... No, I can't tell you.' Dranzer hissed.  
  
'Dranzer, you need to tell me what has gotten you so worked up. I can't help if you don't.' Drigger tried to pursue.   
  
'I... he might get mad at me.'   
  
'Please Dranzer. What happened?'  
  
'I... guess...' Dranzer hesitated for a few seconds before continuing on. 'Last night, Kaiko turned back into Kai, a few hours later, Kai's Grandfather showed up. Kai's Grandfather threw Kai against a wall and ripped his arm, and hit him in the stomach. Kai couldn't move all night. He laid on the floor all night, and he was bleeding for a long time too. A few hours ago, before you showed up, the house maid came and clean Kai up and the bloody floor.' Dranzer whispered. The bit beast choked on her words and couldn't go further.   
  
'You mean to tell me, Kai's Grandfather beat Kai?' Drigger questioned. Dranzer didn't reply. 'Is his arm the only thing hurt?'   
  
'No. His stomach. Big bruise.' Dranzer squawked.   
  
'Thank you Dranzer.' Drigger growled. The tiger was pissed. He couldn't understand why family would hurt each other. 'I will get Ray to help.'   
  
'Please! Don't tell Ray who told you! Kai would be furious with me!'  
  
'I won't. I promise.'   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray re-entered the room with a bottle of Tylenol extra strength and a glass of water in his hands. Ray let his gaze fall on the bed and he smiled. Kai was curled into himself once again, leaning back against the head board, mouth slightly agape, and eyes closed. Ray walked to the desk in the room and found Drigger a few inches away from Dranzer. He set down the glass and the medicine and picked up his blade, immediately words filled his head.   
  
'Ray! It's about time you got back!' Drigger snarled.  
  
'Hello to you too.' Ray scowled.   
  
'I need you to help Kai. He's hurt still.'   
  
'What?' Ray's expression went from irritation to complete concern. 'Where?'  
  
'Check his stomach.'   
  
Ray blushed. 'His stomach... are you sure?'   
  
'Yes! Do it!'   
  
Ray put his blade in his pocket and took two pills of Tylenol and the water glass in his hand again. He walked over to the bed and gently nudged Kai. Kai mumbled and looked at Ray with half open eyes. "Here," Ray said, "take this."   
  
Kai nodded. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep before he even took the medicine.   
  
"Wow! Come on, wake up." Ray nudged him away. Kai growled and glared at him.   
  
Kai held out his hand and Ray placed the pills in his hand. Kai looked at them for a moment and dropped them purposely to go back to sleep. A 'no' was mumbled and Ray frowned.   
  
"Fine have it your way." Ray picked up the pills and shoved them into Kai's mouth, followed by a quick drink of water. Kai coughed at the intrusion and swallowed. He glared and squeezed his eyes shut. "Now, before you sleep, I'm going to check you for more injuries."   
  
Kai barely heard but as Ray's hand found his stomach, he wanted to scream. He shoved the hand away and clutched his night shirt. "Don't."  
  
"Kai, let me see." Ray reached out and grabbed the shirt. He lifted it up, careful not to hurt Kai because of Kai's resistance, and gasped. In the middle of Kai's stomach was a bruise the size of a baseball. 'How did you know about this Drigger?'   
  
'I just did. The way he wouldn't let you touch him, it was almost obvious.' Drigger said.   
  
Ray wasn't convinced and looked Kai square in the eyes. "Who did this Kai?" Kai ducked his head away from the stare, refusing to answer once again. Ray wanted to shake some sense into the other boy, but decided against it, instead, he reached out and lifted Kai's chin with his hand. Kai had his eyes closed, and Ray sighed. Ray caressed Kai's cheek with his hand, gently brushing his knuckles against Kai's cheekbone.   
"Don't." Kai mumbled and pushed the hand away.   
  
"Tell me Kai. Who was it?"  
  
Kai didn't reply, he just sat there. 'You wouldn't understand Ray.' Kai's thoughts drifted off and Kai's body shivered. 'Grandfather won't allow you to understand.' Kai shuddered once again, this time not from the cold. Any thoughts of his Grandfather always brought chills down his spine.   
  
Ray saw Kai shake, and climbed into bed next to him, wrapping his arms around Kai and bringing him against his chest. Kai didn't resist for once, and let his head rest on Ray's chest. "Kai, please, let me help you." Ray whispered. He laid a hand on Kai's back and made lazy, comforting circles.   
  
"You can't." Kai's voice was muffled, causing Ray to barely catch the words.   
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because he won't let you." Kai pushed himself more into Ray's body, wrapping his arms around Ray's waist. "He'll hurt you too, and I can't allow that." Kai whispered. He coughed and squeezed Ray. His chest hurt and a headache was setting in. 'Stupid medicine. Doesn't even help.'   
  
"Kai..." Ray's voice trailed off. He felt touched that Kai wanted to protect him, but he felt hurt that Kai would allow himself to get hurt in the process. "Let me help. He can't hurt you if you have more people by your side."   
  
"Yes he can. He always has." Kai trembled. Thoughts were flying in his head, of his parents, a few friends he had when he was little, and his pet he used to have. All taken away because of his Grandfather. Kai's trembling became worse.   
  
"Hey, it's okay. I'm here for you Kai." Ray rested his cheek on Kai's head, tightening his embrace. He felt horrible seeing Kai in this state, it was ripping his heart apart. He just wanted to kiss it all better, but he knew that couldn't happen. Kai wasn't a kid, and Kai would never allow that. Ray just held him, rocking back and forth carefully.   
  
Within a few minutes, Kai's trembling subsided and then stopped all together. Ray looked down and saw Kai fast asleep. Ray smiled. On a whim, he bent further down and placed a kiss on Kai's forehead. Ray, realizing he did so, blushed. 'At least he was asleep.'  
  
**--**--**  
  
Two hours later, Ray tugged himself away from Kai's hold and laid the body down on the bed properly. When Ray grabbed a pillow to move off the bed, and saw a black book sitting on the bed. Ray shrugged, tossed the pillow on the ground and grabbed the book. He got off the bed and went to the desk. He opened the book and saw handwriting. Not realizing it was Kai's journal, he read the first poem and a few sentences. Ray blinked and re-read the last sentence. "My birthday is in eight days, although I HE doesn't care, or else he would have give me this journal on the twenty-ninth, and not the twenty-first." Ray slammed the book shut and raced it over to the bed and pushed the pillow back on it. 'Shit! I just read Kai's journal! If he ever finds out he's going to kill me.'   
  
'Isn't that the last thing you need to worry about right now?' Drigger growled.   
  
'Huh?'  
  
'You just read about a special day! This is an edge you could use Ray!'   
  
'You're right!' Ray smirked. 'Hey, what do you mean edge?'  
  
'Err, nothing. I just meant, to um.... get to know him better.' Drigger covered none-to-gracefully.   
  
'Right.' Ray shrugged. He searched the room for something to write with and a piece of paper. He eventually found some in a dresser and wrote a note to Kai, telling her he had to leave but he would be back later. He walked back over to the bed and placed a feather light kiss on Kai's forehead. Kai seemed to press into it and mumbled the word 'Ray' before snuggling back into bed. Ray swooned.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Three days later, Kai was finally getting over the flu, but a constant cough was still there. His arm was healing nicely and his bruise had turned into the size of a golf ball, all thanks to his nurse; Ray. Kai couldn't help but have the tiniest of smiles grace his face for the first time in a long while. Kai exhaled silently and swung his legs over the edge of his bed. He popped off and walked over to his desk, grabbing his blade. The blade glowed in his hand.   
  
'Kai! I've been so worried about you lately! You wouldn't talk to me at all! Are you okay? Did Ray help you? Where is he? Are you mad at me still?' Dranzer screeched.   
  
"Hold on Dranzer. Let me answer first." Kai walked back over to his bed and sat down. I'm fine, and yes Ray helped me. Ray went to Tyson's house for a few hours, and no, I'm not mad at you anymore." Kai tightened his grip on his blade.   
  
'Oh thank you Kai!'   
  
"Hn. Don't worry about it Dranzer."  
  
**--**--**  
Ray, Max, Tyson, and Kenny all sat in a circle on the floor at Tyson's house. Ray was filling in each person on what was going on with the news he discovered about Kai.   
  
"Guys, it's Kai's birthday in two days!"   
  
"Are you serious? How come we didn't know till now?" Tyson said with complete shock written all over his face.   
  
"He never told anyone. I found out by reading something of his." Ray decided to leave out the part of the 'journal' just in case Kai wanted to take his revenge out on the others too. "We have one and a half days to prepare for it."  
  
"So what do you want us to do?" Kenny said, opening up his laptop to take notes.   
  
"It's about time you opened me today!" Dizzi shouted.   
  
"Sorry Dizzi."  
  
"Okay, Tyson I want you to ask if Grandpa will let us have the party here; Max I want you to get the decorations; Kenny help Max and decorate; and I'll get the cake made. That okay?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Affirmative."  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Alright, let's get ready!"   
  
TBC...  
  
**~~**Author's Note**~~** Okay, this is chapter six and I think it sucks! But that's just me! :D Anyways, next chappie shouldn't take so long. Last week was hell and sorry for not posting for a while. Next chapter has SHOPPING!!!! A girl's dream. **swoons** Alright, I don't know where this story is going to end, but I'm sure not soon. Err.... I have um..... five major plots left?? Can't remember, but it's like: shopping, birthday, disaster, fixing, and tournament beginning. Err... that sums it up, and I hope I didn't bore anyone to death with this chapter. Now, here's the thanks! Thanks a lot to Rei, Oliver, and Kai r da bomb; Lady BlackDragonFire; Mikadonk; Anime Fan; Angelstar 1158; Tikira; Mizu; LB; Tamayo; and aznfiregoddess. Okay, thanks once again and to answer Mizu's question, I don't think I'm going to pair up Max and Tyson, but that is an idea. I'll work with it for a while. THANKS!!! 


	8. More Then A Change 8

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Journal Entries--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Ray all walked into the entrance of the mall. Ray handed a list to Kenny for decoration, and they both nodded. Each boy paired up with another, Max and Kenny and Ray and Tyson.   
  
"Okay," Ray said clapping his hands together, "meet back here in an hour. By that time decorations should be found and gifts should be bought. One the way back to Tyson's I'll get the cake mix and frosting from the grocery store. Any questions?"   
  
"I think it's all self explanatory. Let's do it." Kenny grinned, who was for once without his laptop.  
  
"All right." Max gave a peace sign before trotting off to the nearest party store.   
  
Ray smiled and turned back to Tyson. "Okay, now it's you and me. Let's go to the blading store, there has to be something there that he might need."   
  
"MM'kay." Tyson shrugged and trudged after Ray.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Kai yawned and rolled over in his bed. He blinked a few times and swung his legs over the edge and popped off. He grabbed his beyblade off his pillow and stopped. Pushing his pillow aside, and grabbed a black book. He trudged to his desk and sat down, flopping his journal on the desk.  
  
He set Dranzer on the side and grabbed a pen. Yawning again, he took a deep breath. He let a few coughs rack through his body before taking another breath and opening the book. He noticed the first page was folded. Without thinking much about it, he unfolded it and flipped to the new page.   
  
--Back again.   
Didn't expect to write again but I guess it isn't too bad. I don't really know what to put in here, I've never had a journal before. I don't want to sound like an idiot though, so I don't know why I am even bothering with this. I guess I'm just bored, even though I just woke up.--  
  
Kai shrugged. He grabbed his blade and fiddled with it, trying to think of something else to write.   
  
'Why not about lately? It's good to reflect.' Dranzer cawed.   
  
'Hn.'   
  
--Dranzer just said I should write down the past. I might as well give it a try. What else is there to do? Except to eat, I am getting hungry. Hn, off topic.   
  
Anyways, lately, I've been sick and inadequate in physical activities. Namely, my Grandfather thought it would be fun to use me as a punching bag again. Besides that, I've had one person around me for three days, constantly worry about me, taking care of me, and being nice. Something that has never happened to me. Not even my parents were like that. Before they died, I used to get a verbal beating from my father, and my mother would just watch and stare. She wouldn't help me. No one helped me. My parents weren't the best, but I never wanted them to die, not really anyways. I wanted them to love me, I wanted them to be proud up me, hell I wanted them to notice me without having to yell at me to do so, but it was never like that.   
  
Shit, I sound like a damn sap. Screw this. I shouldn't be complaining for what I have. I have a roof over my head, a guardian, and food. I don't have anything to complain about. I even have the Bladebreakers. I don't know if I call them friends, or companions, I don't know what to think of them. I just know they are there, and I don't know what to do with it. Yeah, Tyson is annoying, piggish, and a total slob but he keeps the team happy. Kenny is the computer nerd and has logical reason for everything, even though he's wrong on his statistics. Max... well, Max is just Max. He's a nutcase, and he'd be perfect at one of those stores that can't stop smiling. And then there's Ray. He's... well, he's... he is what keeps me sane. If it wasn't for him, I don't think I would have stayed with the Bladebreakers for so long.   
  
Ahh hell, I did it again. Shit. Okay, back on topic. I've been sick, and I've had Ray to help me through it. He was here for three days helping me, even though I was cold to him the whole time. But he stayed regardless, which was... confusing. I never expected him to help me, nor did I want his help but he gave it to me freely without wanting something in return. Wait, not true, he said I had to come to Tyson's house in a few days to spend time with the team.   
  
Anyways, I'm over the flu and I have a cough and my wounds are healing. I'll be going to Tyson's as requested.--  
  
Kai bit on the end of the pen in concentration. He didn't know why he said yes to Ray's request, but when he looked into Ray's golden eyes, he couldn't refuse. 'He's to cute for his own good.... Where the hell did that come from??' Kai's eyes went wide in realization of what he said. 'Damn, I need to stop thinking of him. Um... the sun. It's bright, yellow, the color of Ray's eyes on a sunset.... err, that didn't help.' Kai shook his head dejectedly and wrote a quick line in his journal.   
  
--Write later. Kai.--  
  
**--**--**  
  
Max stared at the list that Ray had given Kenny. There didn't seem like too much stuff to get. Max grinned and clapped Kenny on the back. Kenny 'umphed' and frowned. Max laughed and lead them into the Par-Tea Works store.   
  
Max felt like he was at home. Party streamers, noise makers, candles that never went out, colorful plates, cake decorations, and so much more. He just wanted to jump for joy and buy it all. Birthdays were one of his favorite activities, his first, of course, was beyblading. "Hey Chief, come on and hurry up! We only have an hour to get this stuff and a gift! If we're lucky we'll get done and get some lunch too!"   
  
"Calm down Max. You're starting to sound like Tyson." Kenny glanced down at the list in his hand.   
  
Red Streamers  
Blue Streamers  
BIG "Happy Birthday" sign  
Sugar letters (ones you put on the cake that spell things)  
Table cover  
Candles (preferably the ones that go out)  
Paper Plates  
Paper Cups  
Plastic forks  
Small plastic bags  
Mixed candy selection (bag of it)  
  
"Let's get to work." Kenny tore the list in half. "Take this. I'll do the others. We'll make up for any time."   
  
"No problem!" Max grabbed the list and dashed off to the first aisle.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Tyson and Ray entered the BBA Official Beyblade Store. Ray held Tyson by his collar making sure he didn't run off to buy things for himself. Tyson whined about it not being fair. Ray just rolled his eyes and drug him to a show case of parts. Tyson instantly had his face plastered against the glass, drooling over what he COULD have if Ray wasn't so mean.   
  
Ray, on the other had, walked across the store to where the blade launchers where at. He crossed his arms in concentration but he didn't think Kai would want a new launcher. He just bought one before the Russian tournament. Ray turned about and went to the nearest stand. It held balancers and new rip cords. Ray eyed them but didn't touch any of the parts. He circled the store two full times before he gave a grunt of frustration and went to look for Tyson.   
  
"Yo, Tyson." He called out and spotted him at the register. Ray trotted up to him and glanced at the golden box in Tyson's hands. "So, what did you find?"  
  
"I found a wicked new top. It's blue and silver and Dranzer should go perfect with it!" Tyson grinned. The clerk smiled and gave Tyson a receipt. Tyson nodded and left with Ray trailing along.   
  
"So," Tyson began, "what did you get him?"  
  
"Nothing." Ray sighed. "None of it caught my attention."  
  
"Here's a long shot, but why don't you try the clothing store? There's a great store just a few stores away. It's called 'Hot Topic.' It should have something Kai might like." Tyson nabbed Ray's hand and dashed off down the mall.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Red Streamers  
Blue Streamers  
BIG "Happy Birthday" sign  
Sugar letters (ones you put on the cake that spell things)  
Table cover  
  
Kenny glanced at the list one again and looked at the streamers he was in front of. "Let's see. Here's blue... and red." He grabbed both of them and left the isle. He looked from side to side and smiled. "Aawww haw!" He walked over towards a stationary rack and grabbed a pure blue table cover.   
  
Kenny tucked it under his arm and took a walk down the nearest isle. He smiled again as he could a huge sing that had Happy Birthday written on it. "One more item to go and then the gift."   
  
Leaving that aisle, and checked a few more, seeing Max a few times before finally finding what he was looking for. The cake decorations. His eyes swept over the decorations, making sure he didn't miss anything. He "hmmed" and "hnnnned" but he couldn't spot them. He sighed and looked higher. "Yes!"   
  
Up on the highest hook was red letters of the alphabet. He reached up and knocked two of them down (each packet containing two letters each). He nodded triumphantly before heading out to find Max.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Candles (preferably the ones that go out)  
Paper Plates  
Paper Cups  
Plastic forks  
Small plastic bags  
Mixed candy selection (bag of it)  
  
Max skipped over to the candy selection of the store and heaved a five pound bag of candy over his shoulder. He snickered and raced over to the utensil aisle. When he reached there, he spotted all he needed on the bottom shelf. He sat down and thought. 'I wonder what color. Hmm... I like red better then blue, so I'll get that!'   
  
Max grabbed red plates and cups. Without thinking, he nabbed clear forks and stood up. "Okay, two more to go and then a gift. Let's see. Where could I get bags?" Max looked up and down the aisle before moving to the next. He looked down the next after that and frowned. Still none. 'I refuse to get sandwich bags!' Max hissed.   
  
He turned down the next aisle and froze. Right in front of this face were candles that never went out when you blew them. He knew he shouldn't get them but it was sooo tempting! Max struggled with his self control before giving in and snatching the candles and leaving the aisle just in case the Chief might make him put them back.   
  
"Hey Max!" Kenny called out.  
  
Max looked to his left and grinned. "Hey Chief. Looks like you have everything."   
  
"Yeah. What about you?"  
  
"I can't find the plastic bags!"  
  
"There in aisle one."  
  
"Let's go!"   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray stared at the copper gates that opened to the store. This wasn't like a regular store. It was a gothic or punk store! It had flames on shirts with red eyes saying "Here kitty, kitty, kitty..."; shoes that went to your thighs; spiked necklaces, bracelets, belts; even some kind of black bondage pants! Ray blinked at Tyson and Tyson just smiled, tugging him into the store.   
  
"Look! Those are the pants I was thinking about! Oh, and that shirt!" Tyson pointed to a pair of black pants, almost like Kai's regular pants, but instead of a pocket, there was a red strap sewed downwards and the shirt was and over all red color with two black stripes going down from each shoulder with red flames inside the stripes. "Those are awesome huh? I think he might like them!"   
  
".... Err.... maybe." Ray squeaked out.   
  
"Come on. Let's go see 'em. The pants are so cool on the back!"   
Ray was pulled towards the pants and immediately had them in his face because of Tyson. He looked at them and grabbed the waist. Normally, pants were connected with silver or golden metal pieces, but where these things were suppose to be were red coverings. The back pockets had white lining on them and there was even a red name print on the right pocket. The legs were interesting too. Each on had a red strap sewed on from high knee to the very bottom. About where the knee bent, there was a red strap that went on the outside of the knee to the side of the pants.   
  
"Do you like them?" Tyson elbowed him.   
  
Ray nodded. His thoughts few to Kai in the pants. 'Gods, he'd look so hot in these. They aren't as loose as his ones now, but they aren't too tight either. And that shirt. Damn.' Ray looked at the size of the pants. 'Hmm... these are my size. But Kai is smaller than me...' Ray's thoughts trailed off. He knew Kai shouldn't be smaller then him. He himself was at a perfect weight for his height, Kai, was tall and skinny almost. 'Make a mental note to make sure he eats.' Ray nodded to himself and put the pants on the rack. He shifted through the others until he found what would fit Kai.   
  
"Don't forget the shirt!" Tyson tossed a shirt at him, hitting him in the face.   
  
"Thanks Tyson." Ray chuckled. He tugged the shirt off his head and looked at the size. Medium. Seems right. 'It had better fit or I'll have to have some words with him.' "Let's go pay for them."   
  
**--**--**  
  
Max and Kenny walked out of the decoration store and straight to the import store. Kenny had his eyes set on a chinese styled tiger on a silver chained necklace if he could find one. He searched glass cases carefully and swiftly. Shrugging, he turned around and went to a free standing bookshelf holding a few figures. When he got there he stared at the most beautiful statue. It was a red and orange phoenix with its wings spread out and its claws resting on the back a for white snow tiger with golden eyes. The tiger itself had its mouth open as if it was trying to roar.   
  
"This is absolutely perfect." Kenny took the statue gently and packed it over to where Max was standing by a wall with necklaces everywhere.   
  
"Hey Chief." Max didn't bother looking at the Chief since he was busy looking at the many selection of necklaces.   
  
"Look."   
  
Max turned. "Woow! That is awesome!"   
  
"What are you getting him?"  
  
"I was hoping to get him a phoenix necklace. All I can find is a damn dragon." Max 'humphed' and went back to his search. He shifted through dragons, eagles, turtles, tigers, suns, stars, and even a few ducks.   
  
"What about this one?" Kenny said pulling out a phoenix with it's wings open completely, held by a thick silver chain.   
  
"PERFECT! Let's go buy these and head to the food court!"   
  
**--**--**  
  
Tyson and Ray sat at the food court with ice cream in there hand. They had 15 minutes until they had to meet Kenny and Max so they, or Tyson really, decided it was time to get a snack. Tyson had a two scoop double mint chocolate waffle cone while Ray had a double scoop strawberry dish. Each boy was to busy to realize Kenny and Max coming up behind them before Max clipped Tyson on the back.   
  
"Tyson!"   
  
"Waaaa-!" Tyson grabbed his ice cream before it could fall on the table. He glared at Max. "Would you quick doing that man?"  
  
"Heh, sorry!" Max chuckled. "Hey, Chief, let's get ice cream!" Kenny and Max left, their bags in hand.   
  
"So, Ray." Tyson said while licking his fingers. "How do you plan on getting Kai to come to the party?"   
  
"Don't worry about that. I have a plan."   
  
"Okay, whatever." Tyson smiled before going in for another bite of this ice cream.   
  
"Yo, we're back." Max and Kenny both took a seat and ate.   
  
"By the way Ray, do you have wrapping paper?" Kenny asked in between bites of vanilla strawberry cheesecake ice cream.   
  
"I asked Tyson's Grandpa when he came home two days ago and he said he had some. We can use that."   
  
"All right then. We're almost all set. We need the cake and frosting and we can be done!" Max grinned.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Kai sat cross legged on his bed, holding his beyblade. His thoughts kept drifting toward his feelings toward Ray. He just couldn't help how much he loved to look into those golden eyes, or how much he wanted to run his finger through that raven black hair. 'It must be so soft.' He sighed and lay back.   
  
'Kai, why don't you tell him?' Dranzer inquired.   
  
'I can't. HE would kill me if I told him.'  
  
'You mean, your... Grandfather?'  
  
'Yes.' Kai whispered. 'I can't take a chance that he could hurt Ray.'   
  
'I know Kai. But hey, once your 16 in a few days, you'll be two years closer to kicking him out. You won't have to deal with that bastard anymore.'  
  
'I can't wait. I will get to have my own life. No more Grandfather as a guardian or an abuser.'   
  
'Just think. Two more years and you'll be rich, not him.'  
  
'Then I won't have to deal with him ever again.' Kai mumbled and closed his eyes.   
  
TBC...  
  
**~~**Author's Notes**~~** Hehehe!!! This is chapter..... errrr...... eight. Yeah, that's it! LoL. Anyways, I just added to my plot. I'm horrible. I can't keep one way, I have to go thousands. **sweat drops** I hope everyone like that, it was kind of boring but I wanted to do things step by step. Um.... now for the reviews. Thank you to Anime Fan; Kidie,Vanessa,Rei,andKai; Rei, Oliver, and Kai r da bomb; Bester of Death; aznfiregoddess; Tikira/Satori; Lady BlackDragonFire; LB; Tamayo; and Mikadonk. I appreciate your reviews VERY much.   
  
As for Piccoloslove, thanks and I don't know what you mean by all this "kia/ray stiuff." I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I gave a fair warning.   
  
And Yami-eskaflowne-sama... err.... if it scared you I'm not sure what to say. Um... don't read if you don't like is a really good one, and I'll change Kai if I please. I'm sorry if that was rude but I didn't really like the way you reviewed about it. And, we won't be killing Dranzer because I like her. :D   
  
Thanks for your time guys and sorry about the ending message. I had to get a few things straight for a few people. Tankie Tankie once again and I'll be back later with more! Oh, and sorry for taking FOREVER! LoL. School is a damn hell. LoL. Toodles! 


	9. More Then A Change 9

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Journal Entries--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
Kai sat at the breakfast table nibbling on a few eggs. He wasn't hungry today, not at all. He was suppose to be, but every year it was the same, the date came and it went, always unnoticed. Kai dropped his fork on his plate. He pushed away from the table and tossed his napkin on the table before walking out of the room with a cold stare following him. Kai paid it no attention.   
  
Kai walked up the main stairway and stalked to his room. He swiftly entered his room, not realizing he didn't shut his door all the way. He went to his desk and sat down. Grabbing a pen and his journal, he flipped through the pages until he reached his last entry. He began to write.   
  
--Me again. Not like it should be anyone else, but that's not the point. The day just started and already I don't like it. My Grandfather is in a worse mood then ever right now because he knows it will only be a matter of two years when I take over. He's worried and he's going to take it out on me today. I can feel it.   
  
Aside from the future, the present sucks too. It's my day of birth today. Unfortunately. I wish today could have been skipped. It's more miserable then every other day. I don't know why, I've never had a party before, or a Happy Birthday from anyone, but I guess... no, I just don't get it. There shouldn't be a reason why I'm miserable, I just shouldn't be miserable. There's no reason too. It's just another day passing that means nothing to me or other people.   
  
Aside from being royally screwed up, I'm going. I'll write later if I feel like it. I doubt it thought. Kai--  
  
Kai closed his journal and stuffed it into a drawer. He set his pen down, pushed away from the desk and went to his closet. He opened the door and stepped inside. He glanced at his clothes hanging from rods and thought. It wasn't a warm day, but it wasn't cold. He rummaged through the clothes before spotting the red sweater he bought a few days ago. He rolled his eyes and pushed the sweater away. A few seconds later, he found pure black pants with white flames at the bottom of each pant leg. He nodded and took them off the hanger.   
  
He switched side of the closet and began rummaging for a shirt. He had a matching shirt that went with the pants, he'd just have to find them. He searched through the shirts and found nothing. 'Must be gone.' He shrugged and grabbed a black shirt. He grabbed a sweater to go over the top of it too. It was a black sweater with white flames up the sleeves and a white dragon on the chest. 'This'll do.' He took the clothes out of the closet and shut the door.   
  
He walked over to his bed, placed the clothes down and a thought struck him. Shoes. He walked back to the closet and nabbed a pair of black combat boots before returning to his bed. He undid his arm guards and tossed them on the bed. He undid his white scarf and shoes. He kicked his shoes off and let his scarf fall to the floor. He stripped off his shirt and undid his pants. He flung his shirt on the bed and let his pants fall to the floor before stepping out of them. He now stood in only his blue silk boxers. His body gave a small shiver.   
  
'Damn.'   
  
'Get dressed already Kai! You'll freeze to death!' Dranzer squawked.   
  
'Shut up.' Kai mumbled before grabbing his pants. He slipped them on and buttoned them. He tugged the black tee over his head and then his sweater. He sat on his bed and shoved the boots on his feet and tied them. When he finished Dranzer spoke once again.   
  
'Kai... will you let me do it again?'   
  
"What?"  
  
'Change you? Please?"  
  
"No Dranzer. I won't become HER again!" Kai frowned and glared at the bedroom floor. He definately didn't want to become Kaiko again. Not for a long time. What was Dranzer thinking?  
  
'Come one Kai! Just for a few hours, nothing much!'  
  
"Dranzer, I said no. I won't change into a girl today."   
  
'You leave me with no choice Kai!'  
  
"Don't you dare!" Kai growled.   
  
'Too late.' Dranzer began the change.   
  
Kai's eye's rolled into the back of his head. He fell to the floor with a 'thud'. He consciously was aware of his body changing, but he wasn't aware that someone was watching him outside of his door.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray placed the last letter on the cake and smiled. He had been up since seven in the morning to start the cake and finally at noon he was done. All he had to do was put the candles on before the party. He grabbed the cake by the holder underneath and took it to the fridge. He balanced the cake, reached for the door, placed the cake in and shut the fridge.   
  
'Time for lunch!'  
  
Ray went into the living room to ask Tyson if he wanted to make any kind of food, but stopped when he saw Tyson with two boxes of freshly delivered pizza. Ray chuckled. He walked over to the couch where Tyson was at and sat next to him. "Think you have enough?"  
  
"Up!" Tyson said through a mouth full.   
  
"Then you won't mind if I take a few slices then!" Ray grabbed three pieces of pure cheese and raced into the kitchen. He laughed as he heard Tyson give a muffled shout of anger. "Too bad Tyson, too bad." Ray smiled. He grabbed a plate from the dish strainer and placed his pizza on it. He went to the table and sat down, not willing to go back into the living room where Tyson might get physical to get the pizza back.   
  
'Ray, how much longer? This is getting boring?' Drigger roared.   
  
'Patience Drig! It's still..... err....' Ray counted the time. 'Six hours until the party. Just wait for a while, or see if Dragoon will talk to you.' Ray smiled while taking a bite of his pizza.   
  
'Dragoon is boring. All he talks about is the weather anymore. He wants it to rain or have a thunder storm. He gets on my nerves when he is like that.' Drigger growled.   
  
'Then go play with a ball of string.' Ray took another bite.   
  
'Oh har har. Let's all laugh at the tiger.'  
  
'Okay. Hahahahaha.' Ray couldn't help but laugh out loud at his bit beast. The tiger always did seem to fall into those jokes half the time.   
  
'Grrr....' Drigger cut off the connection and drifted out of Ray's mind still growling.   
  
**--**--**  
  
About twenty minutes later, Tyson sat back on the couch with both pizza boxes on either side of him, empty. He patted his stomach before pushed the boxes on the ground and falling on his side to catch a few Z's. Just as he was about to drift off, he felt Dragoon entering his mind. He groaned.   
  
'Hey Dragoon.'  
  
'Good afternoon Tyson.'  
  
'What's up?' Tyson pushed himself up into a sitting position.   
  
'Nothing. I am without anything to do and I am anxious for the party tonight. I want to see Dranzer's reaction.'   
  
'What for?'  
  
'Dranzer and I have talked before but she has never mentioned Kai having a party before to celebrate the day of his birth. I think this will be quite interesting.' The dragon roared.   
  
'Yeah, well he better appreciate it. Ray's going through a lot of work for him.' Tyson yawned and smacked his lips together. He tugged on his red coat before slipping it off.   
  
'I'm sure he won't act like it, but I believe he will.'  
  
'Good.' Tyson decided that was the end of their conversation and fell asleep.   
  
'Sleep tight.' Dragoon whispered.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Max bounced around his room with glee. He couldn't wait for the party to begin! Only a few more hours now and then there would be cake, candy, ice cream and presents! He couldn't wait. He hoped Kai liked his gift. Max grinned and then thought of the candles he bought. 'Heh, hope he won't kill me. I just couldn't resist it!'   
  
'I highly doubt Kai will kill you Max. Maim you and torture you slowly yes, but kill you no.' Draciel spoke swiftly.   
  
Max rolled his eyes at his bit beast. 'Thanks Draciel. That's comforting.'   
  
'You're quite welcome.'   
  
'Brat.' Max stuck out his tongue. Draciel just 'pffted' and didn't think anything of it.   
  
'So, when will we head to Tyson's house?' Draciel inquired.  
  
'About two hours and fifteen minutes.'   
  
'Well then, you better get ready Max. You never know, you could bump into that girl again on your way there.'   
  
'Yeah you're right!' Max thought for a second. 'Maybe not though. I thought she was leaving.'  
  
'You never know. Change of plans happen all the time.'  
  
'True!'  
  
"Max!"   
  
"Yeah Dad?" Max yelled while rushing to his door and opening.   
  
"Come down stairs, I need you to go to the store for me."   
  
"Okay!" Max trotted out of his room and down the stairs. He entered the main room of the shop and leaned on the counter. "What do you want me to get?"  
  
"I need some eggs. I'm going to make French Toast for dinner!" The older man smiled broadly and huffed out his chest in pride.   
  
"Great! I can't wait for that!"   
  
"Me neither!" Max's Dad gave him some money and rushed him out of the store.   
  
Max strolled down the walk ways. He whistled as he looked around at the scenery, even though he'd seen it many times before. Just as he turned his head to go across the street, blue hair caught his eye. A girl stood directly in front of him, choosing to either go straight, turn, or in the direction he was going. Max smiled and practically ran across the road when the sign said walk.   
  
"Hey there!"   
  
The girl looked at him and held back a surprised yelp. She hadn't meant for anyone that she knew spot her. She came to this part of town to make sure they didn't. She cursed herself and nodded to the blonde boy coming up to her.   
  
"How are you doing?"  
  
"I'm fine." She replied hastily.   
  
"If you don't mind me asking Kaiko, I thought you were leaving."  
  
"I did, but then I came back." Kaiko stated simply. She avoided Max's eyes, trying to will him away.   
  
"Well, it's great to see you again! I have to go though, my Dad needs stuff from the store! Hopefully I see you again!" Max smiled and patted Kaiko's shoulder. He trotted past her and Kaiko let out a breath. She smoothed down her black sweater and hitched up her pants before turning around to go back home. There was no point in staying outside when Max was out there already.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Night time rolled around about five o'clock in the day. Kaiko sat on her bed with the door locked to make sure her Grandfather wouldn't come in, or anyone for that matter. She groaned in boredom and jumped off her bed. She immediately regretted that choice when she almost fell from stepping on her pant leg. She growled in irritation and walked over to her desk, hands gripping her pants and the waist, making sure they didn't slip down to trip her again.   
  
She sat down at the desk and grabbed her journal and the pen she used earlier that same day. She flipped through pages and stopped when she reread that days entry. She skipped to the next page and began to write.   
  
--It's night time now and I'm writing in this thing again. I don't really have much of a choice though. Ray refuses to let me blade until Monday and I can't do it now either because of Dranzer. She thought it was fun to turn me into a girl today. That isn't even the worst part. Ray is coming over in thirty minutes to "take me somewhere" tonight. I really don't want to go, but I just couldn't say no to him. --  
  
Kaiko was so absorbed in her writing, she never realized the amount of time she spent doing it. She never felt Dranzer enter her mind, or the soft click of the door unlocking. She only realized it was time to leave when a hand was set on her shoulder. She nearly fell out of her chair she jumped so bad if it wasn't for two arms that wrapped around her to stop her decent.   
  
She looked up and tensed up. Ray was holding her with a smile on his face. She sighed into his arms, not realizing what she was doing. She felt Ray lean closer and whisper into her ear. "What is Kaiko doing here?"  
  
"Dranzer is being an ass." Kaiko breathed.   
  
Ray kept his smiled and reluctantly let go of the girl. He held on to her shoulders to make sure she had balance before letting go completely. "Ready to go?"   
  
"Almost." Kaiko replied.   
  
"What do you have to do?"   
  
"Change." Kaiko immediately linked up with Dranzer. 'Dranzer, now.'  
  
'Okay Kaiko. You can have fun too I guess.'  
  
Kaiko didn't think of what she meant by that and waited. The feelings of change came over her and she pitched forward. Ray reacted quickly and caught her in mid-fall. He felt her changing body and cringed. It felt really weird. 'I can't even imagine what it is like for Kai to go through this.' His thoughts flew to a stop when he glanced down and saw the male body in his hands. He fought back the need to kiss Kai and hefted him up on the bed. Ray frowned. Kai definately was light.   
  
When Kai's body hit the bed, his eyes opened. He blinked a few times. He felt hands on him, but he wasn't sure whose they were. He looked about and saw Ray's face next to his. 'At least it's him.' Kai pushed Ray away. Ray sighed in disappointment.   
  
"Now are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah." Kai popped off the bed. "By the way, how did you get in here?"  
  
"I had your butler give me a give. I've had it ever since you were sick so I could come in without bothering you." Ray shrugged, grabbed Kai's elbow and drug him out of the room.   
  
Down the hall, eye watched the two boys leave. The shadow moved and began to follow.   
  
**--**--**  
  
When Ray reached Tyson's house, he finally let Kai's arm go. He walked up to the porch and waited for Kai to come along. "Come on Kai!"  
  
"Why are the lights out?" Kai asked.   
  
"Don't know." Ray shrugged innocently and reached for the door knob. He opened the door and stepped through. Kai did so also and Ray shut the door. Ray reached over behind Kai and flipped on the lights.   
  
"SURPRISE!!" Max, Kenny, Tyson, and Grandpa popped up from behind furniture with cone shaped party hats on and kazoos in there mouth. "Happy birthday Kai!" All four of them said in perfect unison.  
  
Kai stood and stared with wide eyes. His mind barely registered the birthday sign, the confetti, the kazoos, the party hats, the cake, the candy, or the people around. The only thing that could make sense was 'holy shit.' Kai forced himself to shake his head to clear his thoughts. He blinked a few times.   
  
"Here you go birthday boy!" Tyson bounded up to him and snapped a cone hat on him. Kai scowled at the hat and was about to take it off when he was pushed into a seat in the living room.   
  
"Since it's your birthday Kai, each of us got you a present." Ray smiled.   
  
"I.... I.... why?"  
  
"Because you're not only part of the Blade Breakers Kai, you're a friend!" Max piped up.   
  
"Here!" Tyson shoved a forest green bag in Kai's hand. Kai, barely thinking, reaching in the bag and pulled out his gift. The blade top shimmer. It was much like his one on Dranzer right now but there were differences. Blue and silver wrapped around the edges and there was a pure silver center. Kai looked up at Tyson and hesitated. He had never been given a gift before or even a card, he didn't know what to do.   
  
Tyson knew what was going on. He gave him a peace sign and sat back down. Max jumped up and pushed his orange wrapped gift into Kai's hand. Kai set down the blade top and glanced at the small package. He fingered the side of the small box and ripped the tape off.   
  
"Come on Kai! Rip it open!" Ray urged.   
  
"Let's go little dude!" Grandpa hooted.   
  
"Fine." Kai grabbed the edge of the paper and tore it. He crumpled the paper in his hand and set in on his thigh. He held a white box in his hand and took the lid off. His mouth opened in the tiniest of bit at the necklace he saw waiting for him to take.   
  
"That is awesome Kai!" Tyson said with enthusiasm.   
  
"I agree." Kenny said nodding his head.   
  
"It is." Kai agreed and set the present down by his feet.   
  
Kenny held out a nicely wrapped blue box with a single gold bow on top. Kai nodded to Kenny and ripped off the bow and the wrapping paper. He opened the black box from the top and pulled out the most amazing statue he had ever seen. He loved it immediately.   
  
"Wicked." Tyson breathed.   
  
"Yeah." Ray nodded.   
  
Ray reached behind the chair and pulled out a large red wrapped box. He set it down on Kai's lap after Kai had set down the statue. Kai looked at Ray for longer then he should before grabbing the present and ripping it open. He tossed the lid of the box on the floor earning him a 'OH YEAH' from Tyson. He moved the white tissue paper to the side and gave a small intake of breath. He pulled out the black and red pants. 'These are the pants I've wanted for a few months now.' He set the pants on his lap and pulled out the shirt. 'This too.' He set the shirt down and stood.   
  
"I... I don't know what to say to this. I appreciate it all." Kai struggled with his words but refused to not say them. He had to tell them. This meant more to him then anything in the world.   
  
"Don't mention it Kai." Max scratched the back of his head while grinning.   
  
"Yeah man!" Tyson include.   
  
"Besides, what are friends for?" Kenny said.   
  
"That's right Kai." Ray leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Happy Birthday."   
  
Kai shivered from the feeling. He looked eye to eye with Ray and he swore he could see emotions seeping out. 'Damn... does he know what he does to me?' Kai suppressed another shiver.   
  
"Let's have some cake and ice cream!" Tyson yelled running into the kitchen followed closely by his Grandpa, Max and Kenny.   
  
"Come on. We better go before Tyson decides to smash his face in the cake." Ray walked off, leaving Kai to follow him. Kai's eyes followed Ray's backside and he couldn't help but notice how much a swing was put into Ray's hips.   
  
Kai briskly walked towards the kitchen and was greeted with lights dimmed and seventeen candles light on a white frosted cake.   
  
"Ready m'homies?" Grandpa asked. He waited and the song began.   
  
"Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to you!  
Happy Birthday to Kaa~aii!!  
Happy Birthday to you!"   
  
"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Kenny spoke.   
  
Kai thought all of one second. 'I wish I could tell him.' He sucked in a breath and blew the candles out... before they came back. He glared. Max and Tyson burst out laughing and Kenny and Grandpa chuckled. Ray, held a hand to his head.   
  
'I knew I shouldn't have trusted those guys with the candles.' Ray thought.   
  
Kai blew again but the candles relight themselves. Kai licked his thumb and his index finger and began to put out the candles one by one. While he did, he counted. When he was done, he plucked them out. "Thank you. But to let you know, I'm only sixteen."   
  
"Are you serious?" Ray asked. "I thought for sure you were seventeen."  
  
"It would seem like that, but I'm not."  
  
"Then that makes you, the youngest here. Even Max had his birthday two months ago and Tyson and Ray and me all had ours too. Wow, stunning information." Kenny nodded in his calculations.   
  
"Okay, enough of that! Cake time!"   
  
**--**--**  
  
A gallon of ice cream, a whole cake, candy, and an hour later, everyone sat in the living room chatting about the charity tournament coming up. All the blades were on a table in by the door while the bladers themselves were in a heated conversation about practice times. Kai insisted that practice start tomorrow but Ray refused to let him blade until Monday, the day after tomorrow. Tyson was all for starting on Monday and Kenny and Max just stayed out of it. It was before the conversation got to heated when Grandpa made his exit to go practice.   
  
"Kai, we aren't starting practice until Monday and that's final. You can argue all you want but we can handle it." Ray said firmly.   
  
"Fine. But we'll practice harder everyday until the tournament starts." Kai finished.   
  
"Then we're agreed. We'll start practice on Monday at one o'clock in the usual place then."   
  
"Hn." Kai crossed his arms.   
  
Just then, a knock was heard at the door. Tyson jumped up and grabbed it. He twisted the knob and pulled open the door. "Hello. Can I help you?"  
  
"Is Kai here?" A deep voice questioned.   
  
Kai's eyes went wide. He jumped up from his seat in the chair and went to his Grandfather. He pushed Tyson out of the door way, earning him a growl from Tyson. "Yes Grandfather?"  
  
Kai's Grandfather looked at Kai's blade to the side and grabbed it. "We're going home Kai."  
  
"I would prefer to stay here." Kai stated.   
  
"Then you won't mind I take this then." Kai's Grandfather clenched the blade in his hand. Kai tensed.   
  
"No. I would like to keep my blade with me."   
  
"Fine. Have it your way." Kai's Grandfather let the blade fall to the floor. Kai reached for it but was pushed back by his Grandfather. Ray, Tyson, Max, and Kenny got up in Kai's defense, surrounding behind him. "You can have half of it." The Grandfather lifted his foot and slammed down on the blade, successfully cracking the not only the blade clearly in half, but the bit beast piece as well.   
  
Kai doubled over in pain and a shrill cry filled the area. Kai's eyes went completely white and the broken bit beast chip began to glow a bright red. Everyone in the room shielded their eyes from the light as they continued to hear Kai's scream.   
  
Kai fell to his knees still screaming. He could feel his whole body began to spilt apart. He felt his voice shifting to two different tones: one higher and one lower. He felt himself jerking forward and another part jerking backwards. He kept screaming, in both pitches, before it all became to much to handle. The pain took over his whole body and her pitched forward. He hit the ground with a 'thud' and behind him there was another 'thud' also. He noticed the light calming down and that it was a little colder in the room before all went black.   
  
The boys unshielded their eyes and looked at the empty door where Kai's Grandfather should be. The old man had left during the light show, but all attention was soon centered on who was on the ground, or rather whom.   
  
There was a collective gasp from all four bladers. On the floor was a girl with only a pair of blue silk boxers on and a black sweatshirt and a black tee. By her was a boy in black pants and nothing more. Each had blue hair and some shape of blue markings on his or her face.   
  
Ray, who was the first to recover from the utter shock, dropped to his knees and whispered four words. "Kai.... Kaiko.... but how?"  
  
TBC...  
  
OMG!! There it is folks! This is the one chapter many have been waiting to see! This is the grand appearance of Kai and Kaiko together in the SAME ROOM! Woow baby! I feel so proud of myself, I just hope everyone else likes it. :D Okay, now on to the thank yous! Thank you to Anime Fan; Lady BlackDragonFire; Bladed-Ryu-Blader; Tamayo; Tikira/Satori Opaque; Rei, Oliver, and Kai r da bomb; aznfiregoddess; Lb; and Amia!! Thanks to everyone for reviews yet again! Woohaw for you! Oh, and I... err.... haven't figured out if I'll have Kai be mad about the journal thing, or just a little angry. I'll work out that detail later. But next chapter is going to be a little crazy I'll tell you that. Kai and Kaiko are going to have a hell of a time. **covers mouth** Oh no! I gave you a hint! Bad me, bad! I'll be going now. Until next time! 


	10. More Then A Change 10

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Journal Entries--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
Ray dropped to his knees, bending down to grip Kai's wrist and then Kaiko's. He heard a steady pulse in each. "This... this isn't possible." Ray clenched Kai's and Kaiko's wrists. They felt real, but how? 'Kai please, be alright!' Ray dropped both wrists and turned back to face the others. Kenny sat on the floor holding his head in utter amazement, Tyson laid on the floor after passing out, and Max was holding on to the couch for support with him mouth hanging open.   
  
"R-Ra-Ray... is that... is she... he... both?" Max sputtered. He shook like leaf in utter astonishment.   
  
"Yeah." Ray spoke softly. "Kai and Kaiko are the same." Ray turned back to the fallen bodies and took a trembling breath. He was about to say something when Tyson's Grandfather rushed into the room.   
  
"What's with all the screamin' dudes?"   
  
"Hnnn...." Kaiko groaned on the floor. She let her head fall to the side heavily.   
  
Grandpa looked at the girl and then at Kai. He blinked and then blinked again. He glanced around the room. People in utter shock, a passed out grandson, open door, two unconscious people on the ground, it all just didn't add up to anything normal. "What in the world is goin' on here? How 'bout givin' me the 4-1-1 on this dudes?"   
  
"I-" Ray stared, "I... it's hard to explain."   
  
"Hnnn..." Kaiko groaned again. Ray's full attention was on the girl. He leaned over Kai and touched the girl's leg, shaking her a bit to try to wake her up. Kaiko, gave a low moan once again before opening her eyes half way. She took shaky breaths and pushed herself onto her elbows, then all the way into a stretched out sitting position.   
  
"Kaiko?" Ray asked, reaching a hand out to her.   
  
Kaiko took a quick glance at Ray before looking at the floor. Her eyes filled with water. "I-I... I didn't mean to. I couldn't stop him! He broke the p-p-iece! H-HE BROKE IT!" She screamed. Tears poured down her cheeks, dripping off her chin. She covered her face with her hands.   
  
"Grandpa, please. Put Kai in the room I'm in, I need to help her." Ray got up and rushed to Kaiko's side. He didn't feel right leaving Kai still alone like that, but right now calming Kaiko down and getting some answers was important.   
  
"Th-this wasn't suppose to ha-happen! T-this," she hiccupped before continuing, "wasn't the p.... plan!" She sobbed harder. Kaiko then felt arms wrap around her shoulders. She buried her face into the body that was comforting her, making it rock back and forth.   
  
Grandpa, not waiting to see anymore, grabbed Kai behind the back and under the knees and lifted his light body in to the air. Grandpa trudged through the house until he reached Ray's temporary room with the door slightly ajar. Grandpa kicked the door open slightly and walked through sideways, making sure not to hit Kai on the door frame. He walked over to the bed and placed the boy on the bed, making sure Kai laid straight on the bed. He grabbed a blanket off the end of the bed and draped it over Kai.   
  
Grandpa left the room, making sure to keep the door open in case a quick entrance was needed. He walked back to the living room to see Ray still rocking the girl back and forth. He glanced over at Max, Kenny, and Tyson and sighed. He went and picked up Tyson and nodded for Max and Kenny to follow, who did without question.   
  
Ray let Kaiko rest into his chest as he held her tightly. He wished he could be with Kai right now, but wasn't Kaiko Kai too? He had to help both of them, and like most people, there wasn't two of him.   
  
"Kaiko, I need you to calm down now. I need you to help me out here. Will you help me?" Ray stroked the long blue hair, trying any method to calm the girl's sobs. Kaiko didn't acknowledge Ray in any sense. She continued to let tears pour down her cheeks.   
  
"Come on Kaiko, I need to know what is going on. I can't help you if you can't tell me. I can't help Kai either." Ray whispered.   
  
This got the girl's attention. She stopped sobbing and rocking to and fro. She pulled out of Ray's body and stared down at the floor with watery eyes. She took in small gasps of air, coughing a few times before letting a few more tears streak down her face. She reached up and gripped Ray's shoulder. "We need to help him!" She rasped.   
  
"What?" Ray strained to listen to her, but Kaiko could barely get out her words. It didn't help he couldn't hear her anyways.   
  
"Help... him!" She whispered loudly.   
  
"Help him? You mean help Kai?" Ray asked uncertainly.   
  
Kaiko nodded.   
  
"Come with me then!" Ray helped her up, draping her arm over his shoulder. "Try to walk with me as best as you can." Kaiko just nodded. She was determined to get to Kai, it was of the utmost importance.   
  
Ray struggled to keep Kaiko and him steady through the small hallway, but he refused to give up. He tightened his grip on the girl's waist and pushed forward. 'This almost seems like the time when Tyson had to carry me to the tournament...' Ray thought. 'Though I must say, I bet I have it better.' Ray let that thought drift as he reached his temporary room with the door still slightly open.   
  
"Here it is Kaiko." Ray pushed the door open the rest of the way. Both of them slowly made their way in, closing the door, and standing only a half a foot away from the bed where Kai was sleeping. "Here." Ray set Kaiko on the edge of the bed, and sat himself down just behind Kaiko.   
  
"Thanks." Kaiko leaned over Kai's chest, placing a small, cream colored hand on his chest. She let a few tears slip down her cheek. "Kai..." Her body began to shake as another round of tears wanted to burst out. "I'm sorry..."   
  
"Kaiko, what happened out there?" Ray leaned forward and placed a hand on Kai's thigh. He wanted to hold the other so bad, but right now he couldn't. He had to figure this out. He didn't know why, but he knew it was important.   
  
"I... he... to start....." Kaiko trembled even more. "I'm not Kaiko."   
  
"What?" Ray nearly shouted. He stood up and change his spot to stand in front of the girl. He tried to look into her eyes but the girl refused to look at him. Ray reached out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to bring her eyes to him. There eyes met and Ray gasped. Instead of cherry red eyes Kaiko usually had, yellow eyes stared back at him. The color wasn't the same as his golden color, it was too bright, almost a neon yellow.   
  
"I..." The girl hesitated.   
  
"Wh-who are you?" Ray stuttered.   
  
"I'm..." She took in a deep breath. "I'm Dranzer."   
  
Ray's hands shot to his head. His eyes were wide with surprise as he sunk to the ground, leaning his back against the bed. He shook his head trying to clear what he just heard but the words repeated.   
  
"When Kai's Grandfather broke the bit piece, Kai's body separated into him and Kaiko. When he's a girl, he usual doesn't have a second personality, it's only altered to make him more of a girl. I took Kaiko's spot when the bit piece was destroyed and I'm afraid I've taken more then that." Dranzer didn't dare look at Ray as she spoke.   
  
"What do you mean 'more than that'?" Ray questioned.   
  
"I'm not sure yet, but I can feel it in me. But, I'm not suppose to have it, it's not mine." Dranzer took her hand off of Kai's chest and grasped at the oversized sweatshirt on her body. "This wasn't suppose to happen." She whispered, to low for Ray to hear.  
  
"Kaiko... I mean, Dranzer... what happens to Kai now?" Ray took deep breaths to calm himself. He knew he couldn't get worked up over this, or there was no chance for anything to change. He needed to stay calm and try to help, not make the situation worse.   
  
"I need him to wake up. I need to talk to him." Dranzer stood shakily. Ray jumped up to steady her. Dranzer thanked him silently and walked closer to the front of the bed, where she could touch Kai easier. She bent at the waist, and reached out both hands, placing each of them on Kai's cheeks, covering the blue markings. She gasped at the touch and her eyes began to glow a bright yellow.   
  
Ray released Dranzer and stepped away from her in fear. Dranzer had her back arched and her head thrown back with her mouth open in an 'O' shape. Ray watched with fear sketched across his face as Dranzer's blue hair began to turn red from the roots down. He watched as the fiery red color took over enough to come equal length with the top of her ears. He saw the silver streaks leave her hair completely and the blue markings on her face turn to a blood red. Her body shot up a good three inches before the glowing in her eyes dimmed down and finally stopped.   
  
Dranzer fell to her knees, panting for breath and squeezing her eyes close. She wrapped her arms around her body and rocked to and fro, muttering soft words only she could hear.   
  
Ray watched her with worry. He didn't know what happened, how could he? He didn't even know what happened ten minutes ago, let alone this! He cautiously took a step towards the bed, by passing Dranzer and touching Kai's cheek. He drew his hand back slowly, realizing that Kai's body was quite cold. He took a step away and knelt down beside Dranzer.   
  
"Dranzer, I need answers now. This is too much." Ray reached out and touched her shoulder. Dranzer pushed the hand away, practically clawing to get away from Ray. She locked eyes with Ray and put a hand over her mouth. She shook her head no, curling into herself.   
  
"Dranzer. I know this is hard for you, but I have to help Kai too!" Ray raised his voice for emphasis.   
  
Dranzer put her hand down away from her mouth. "Ray... I know what I have. I know what I've taken!"  
  
"What is it?"   
  
"Ray! I'm taking his memories! I can remember his past that I never lived, I can feel things that he felt, I can taste the things he tasted, I can feel the pain that he was in, I can remember his emotions!" She cried out hysterically. "I can feel his sanity slipping into me!"  
  
  
"No..... how is that possible?"   
  
"I don't know! But...." She hesitated in her speech.   
  
"But what?" Ray pushed.   
  
"If Kai doesn't get help... there won't be a Kai in existence anymore!" Dranzer howled with despair.   
  
"No..." Ray stood up straight and sat on the bed. He touched Kai on the chest and felt him stir. Ray's breath hitched. He waited.   
  
Kai groggily opened his eyes halfway. He blinked heavily and gazed oddly at the person in front of him. He brought up a hand and rubbed at his eyes. He let his hand fall by his head when he finished and blinked again at Ray. "Ray... I..." Kai sucked in a breath.   
  
"Are you okay?" Ray jumped up and immediately put a hand on Kai's forehead. Kai's breath hitched again. Kai didn't know why, but feeling Ray's hand against his skin was bliss. He unconsciously leaned into Ray's palm, murmuring  
  
"No, I'm not. I feel bad."  
  
"Do you need anything? Can I get you some water?" Ray pleaded.  
  
Kai looked at Ray. His eyes unfocused and seemed to look right through Ray. Kai bobbed his head slightly in confirmation. "I need... I need... something th.... that you... can't give... me." Kai mumbled.   
  
"What? Kai, you can have whatever you want! I'm trying to help you!" Ray brought a hand to caress Kai's cheek. "I'm a friend whether you know it or not, and I want to be there for you."   
  
"That's why... I can't have... it." Kai spoke with a raspy voice. "Because of that." Kai let his head fall away from Ray's comforting hand. He truly didn't want to leave such a warmth, but he knew it couldn't happen. He just knew it.   
  
"Kai, for Dranzer's sake, don't push me away!" Ray cried out in desperation. He could feel Drigger pulling at the edge of his mind but he ignore the bit beast, trying to keep his main focus on Kai.   
  
'Ray! Listen to me!' Drigger roared.  
  
'.........' Ray didn't reply to Drigger.   
  
'Ray you need to let these two be. You need help from the others. Dizzi may know what to do since she is one of the smartest bit beasts I know! Tell the others about everything and get their help! Without Dizzi, we may not have a chance to get Kai back!'   
  
'O-okay.' Ray nodded to himself and stood up. He walked to the door with his eyes downcast. "Dranzer, watch Kai for me, I'll be back in a while."   
  
**--**--**  
  
Mr. Hiwatari, Kai's Grandfather, sat in his study room. He sat behind his desk, facing against a large window over looking the front yard of his property. In his old hands was a half of the Dranzer bit beast piece. Mr. Hiwatari had his eyes narrowed and his faces crinkled in doing so. The old man fidgeted with the broken piece with harsh eyes and a tight scowl on his lips.   
  
'He will be back. I have something he will want.' Mr. Hiwatari placed the broken piece in his breast pocket and rested his elbows on the chair arms. His brought his fingers together just by the tips and thought once again. His tight scowl turned into a even smaller scowl that almost seemed like he was thinking too hard.   
  
'The boy will be very sorry he ever kept a secret from me. I was nice enough to give him a home once his parents were killed and this is how he repays me. I will see to it that he receives a suitable punishment for this for I did make him a promise. Once I am through with him, he will wish he was dead.' The old man's face twisted into a smirk of sadistic glee. Thoughts ran around in his sick mind for ways to punish the boy but nothing popped up that hadn't already been done.   
  
'Chains were two years past. Whips three months gone. Cuffs are out of the question, the last time that happened, he ended up in the hospital because the cuffs slit his wrists. It was no fun after that. Starvation won't work, it takes to long. My knifes get to bloodied when that punishment is needed, so that is a no. There is a chance for suffocation, although that would be a swift death.' Wrinkle lines became more evident on the man's forehead as his smirk was lost to a scowl once again in thought.   
  
'There is one way. Heh, yes this will be perfect.' Mr. Hiwatari twisted his chair about and reached for his phone on his desk. He punched in a number and waited. On the third ring a deep voice answered.   
  
"Hello, you called the Ishida's resident. How can I help you?" A voice that didn't sound all that happen to answer said.   
  
"Hello. I wish to speak to Mr. Ishida himself. This is Hiwatari calling in a favor."   
  
Immediately there was a response from the other on the line. "Very well Mr. Hiwatari. I will inform Ishida of your request. If you would hold for one moment please?"   
  
"Of course." Mr. Hiwatari waited all of twenty seconds before a voice was on the other end.   
  
"It is wonderful to hear from you my friend. It has been a long time since you needed my services. What can I help you with?" A gruff voice bellowed.   
  
"I need you to do a favor for me. I need you to teach my Grandson a lesson."   
  
"What do you suggest? Knifes? Bats? Fists? You name it."   
  
"I want the worst Ishida."   
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Alright. I'll have everything set up tomorrow."   
  
"Good. Here is your instructions."   
  
TBC...  
  
Phew! Sorry if that chappie bit the dust. **thinks it kinda stunk** It was okay but I didn't have to much time to write it. I, more then likely, won't write another chapter until after Thanksgiving but I'm not sure as of now. I do have four days to complete another chapter so keep that in mind! :) Heh, anyways, enough about that and more about the thanks! Thank you to Christina, Mikadonk, Alyssa-DBZ, darkness, Snowbird, Anime Fan, MistyEyes, dew-chan, aznfiregoddess, Rae TB, Mizu, Lady BlackDragonFire, cakeasaur, LB, ccs-sakura-gurl, Zephyr Angel, :D, and Game_kid17!!!! I appreciate the reviews SO much! Um.... I explain more about the whole split with Kai and Kaiko in the next chapter. It should be better then this. :D Have a wonderful day and don't kill me! I'll try to get the next chappie up and out fast! **goes and smacks Mr. Hiwatari** Just for good measure! Woohaw and adios! 


	11. More Then A Change 11

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
Ray drug his feet as he walked towards Tyson's room where he hoped to find everyone else. He didn't feel like explaining everything to the guys, it just didn't feel right. It was up to Kai to tell them, he didn't have a right to tell them. 'But he needs help. I can't just forget about that. I wouldn't be a good friend if I let him get hurt.' Ray thought sorrowfully.   
  
He reached Tyson's door and went straight in. He seen a clear walked way through the clothes on the ground that lead to everyone on Tyson's full sized bed. Ray sighed and shut the door behind him. He felt everyone staring at him on his walk through the room. He stood next to the bed, with unfocused eyes he looked at Tyson, Kenny, then Max.   
  
"Guys, I have things to tell you." Ray swallowed hard. "Kenny, I need you to get Dizzi out, we'll need her help in this too." Ray saw Kenny hop off the bed and reached under the bed for his laptop.   
  
"Start from the beginning Ray." Tyson urged.   
  
Ray nodded and sat on the bed, facing the others with his legs indian style. He took a shaky breath. "What you heard today is to be kept between only us. This is a secret that I was never to tell anyone, but because of recent events you guys need to know. Are you clear that not a single word of this is to be said to anyone?" Ray looked around and received nods from everyone. "All right."  
  
--Flashback--  
  
Kai stared wide eyed at the boy that had just opened the door. He heard Ray mutter stuff about him being a girl and that it wasn't possible. Kai jumped up from the bed in a quick motion, grabbed Ray and threw him into the room, and slammed the door shut. She held her back against the door and watched Ray with wide eyes.   
  
Ray had hit the floor when Kai had pulled him in. He grumbled and collected himself off the ground and searched for Kai. She wasn't on the bed so he turned around and met her cherry red eyes. He was about to open his mouth to say something when Kai staked up to him and shoved him to sit on the bed. Ray did with a yelp of surprise.   
  
"Okay, what the hell did you think you were doing? I told you to go away and you couldn't even do that! Who gave you the right to get another key to get into MY room?" Kai yelled red faced at Ray.   
  
"Hey, I was worried about you. I wanted to see if you were okay!" Ray snapped.   
  
"Well you shouldn't have!" Kai snarled. She walked around the bed and plopped down by the pillows. She sighed. "Now that you see what I am, I need to explain."   
  
"That would be useful." Ray nodded.   
  
Kai glared. "Well, first thing first. My name is Kaiko when I'm a girl but don't get to used to it. I do stay like this long. Mostly just twenty-four hours. Secondly, this is told to no one. NO ONE GOT IT?" She glared at him with fire behind her cherry eyes.   
  
Ray gulped and nodded.   
  
"Good." She took another deep breath. "When I was about four years old I had to go live with my Grandfather. My parents had died in an explosion at the lab they were working at. When I arrived at my Grandfathers, the social worker gave me a brown packed that held something. Being a kid I didn't know what and immediately opened it, thinking it might be some kind of present from my parents. What I found was Dranzer. I didn't know it at the time, but I hid it from my Grandfather, I just knew I had too."  
  
"A week later, my Grandfather started my... training. He wanted me to become the best blader there was when I got older. He made me train day in and day out. I never told him about Dranzer until one day when the bit piece fell out of my pocket. My Grandfather... scolded me for keeping it a secret and said I was to practice with Dranzer from then on out. Little did I know the changes that I would face."  
  
"Dranzer was a arrogant, snobbish, brat before I began to train with her. We talked together about what we expected of each other and she told me flat out, "I expect you to be a girl." She refused to work with a "low-class male that didn't know what he was doing when a girl can learn faster than a male ever could" and from that moment on, I became Kaiko. These," Kaiko pointed to her face, "are to symbolize who I am. Claws for a girl and Triangle for a boy. She did let me stay the same personality wise though, I wasn't a girl in the sense of.... emotions to put it vaguely."  
  
"Three years later, just as I turned fourteen, Dranzer saw my abilities as a male and not just as a female. She applauded them and I finally earned her respect to blade as a male and not as a female. Unfortunately, in situations like now, Dranzer feels the need to torment me by changing me into Kaiko." Kaiko sighed and gazed at her pillow, refusing to talk to Ray further.  
  
"Errr.... wow..... so, you're really a girl?" Ray asked stupidly.  
  
"RAY!" Kaiko slammed a pillow on his head.  
  
--End Flashback--  
  
"And that's how it happened. Kai is Kaiko and Kaiko is Kai. It's hard to understand sometimes, let alone accept, but it is who he is." Ray picked at his pant legs. He just couldn't believe how interesting they seemed to look at them moment. Very interesting indeed.   
  
"So," Tyson began, "you're saying that Kai, our Kai that we know, the King of Ice, the Lord of the Sour-pants, the party-pooper, is Kaiko? The cute girl with the tiger claws on her face and the cherry red eyes and pretty blue hair?" Tyson was getting close to whining.  
  
"Yes and no." Ray looked up at Tyson, meeting his eyes. "Right now Kaiko is in my room with half red hair and yellow eyes. Since Kai's Grandfather broke the bit piece, Dranzer is now in Kaiko's body and Kai is in his own. They touched and now Kaiko is taking Kai's memories and his sanity and Kai is going to die if he doesn't get them back!" Ray choked on his desperate words. He held his face in his hands, trying to subdue the tears that pricked at the edges of his eyes.   
  
Tyson, knowing that Ray wouldn't be able to say anything else, grabbed Max and Kenny. "Did Dizzi hear all that?"  
  
"Of course I did Tyson!" Dizzi hollered.  
  
"Good. Figure out why. How we can help." Tyson commanded.  
  
"Right on it! Let's do it Kenny!"   
  
"Right!" Kenny took Dizzi down to the ground and began typing furiously.   
  
Max kept silent, as did Tyson. Max looked rather nervous. He glanced at Tyson and blushed. 'I can't believe that Kaiko IS Kai and I thought she was cute! Oh my gosh! It's so embarrassing!'  
  
Tyson saw Max blushing. For a minute he couldn't know why, and his thoughts drifted. He never knew, but his thoughts about Kaiko came back. 'Cute... I thought Kai was cute. Gosh what the hell was I thinking?' Tyson blushed along with Max.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ishida gave a hearty laugh as he pulled up a thick, heavy chain from a metal crate. He tugged on the silver links and gave a grunt of effort before ripping one up. He dropped it on the floor and reached back in the crate for a similar chain. His well built body tensed and ripped up the chain before letting it fall. Ishida wiped his calloused hands on his faded blue pants. Perfect teeth showed through a sinister smile and brown eyes gleamed in delight. Ishida flung his short black hair out of his eyes and licked his lips.   
  
'This event will be the most fun I've had in years. Young Kai will be so pleased to see everyone.' Ishida gave a gruesome chuckle before reaching down and grabbing each chain. He walked to a steel table in another room and flung them on the top. There, two other men grinned.   
  
"Getting ready so soon Ishida?" A man with dirty blonde hair and sea green eyes asked. The man's body tensed and reached out to finger the chain in his scared hands. "Isn't it a little early?"   
  
"It's never to early Kamiya. Not for Hiwatari that is." Ishida growled. He didn't like others to touch his toys, they were his and no one ever touched them.   
  
"Calm down Ishida." The man next to Kamiya snarled. His piercing grey eyes and his short slicked back blonde hair radiated a tone of 'don't shit with me.' A glare was directed toward Kamiya before speaking again. "Details Ishida."  
  
"Hiwatari called. We're to 'help' his young grandson, in the best, the best, possible way. All of us." Ishida gave a nasty smirk. "Now, Kamiya," Ishida glanced at the modern sized man, "it's your job to bring the kid to us. He's at this address." Ishida pulled out a piece of yellow paper and set down on the table. "You get him out and to us." Ishida glanced at the other. "And you, Kruger, you and I are to be waiting. I'll restrain and then we all work on him."  
  
Kruger, leaned on the steel desk with his arms across his chest. His diminutive size was unusual considering he was a wanted man in Russia, Australia, thirty-seven of the American states, Brazil, England, and, of course, Japan. Contrary to his size, he was one of the most notorious killers and only the best got him. He usually refused to work with Ishida and Kamiya on assignments, but he knew of this Hiwatari man. Hiwatari himself had once set him up with a job. It was really simple, but at the time he himself had just begun his life as a criminal.   
  
Kruger gave a nasty smirk. He could remember the job very well. It was the first job that had anything to do with a public display of violence, and he had gotten away with it with not even a glance toward him. Although the planning had been more difficult then he expected, but it was well worth it. He saw the look of pure terror on that woman's face before she died, that blood curdling scream just as the car hit, and it was so sweet. He could remember Hiwatari telling him that the couple had a child but the child was not to be harmed. This he didn't understand but he never questioned his employer. Kruger shook his head, it didn't matter now though. That was the past and the future looked so much more sweet.   
  
**--**--**  
  
It had been a few hours before Kenny and Dizzi cried out in triumph. Immediately all eyes went to the computer genius. No one spoke, no one moved, they were all waiting. Kenny grabbed his wrist in an attempt to massage out a cramp before getting ready to tell his theory. Kenny gazed at the people in the room and turned the laptop around to let Dizzi talk. "Okay, this is what we have. It's the most reasonable answer we could come up with so don't shoot it down just yet." He got a nod from everyone.  
  
"Well, first off, we've established the whole Kai and Kaiko issue." Dizzi reasoned. "Kenny and I figured that since Dranzer is a girl bit beast, she had an issue about males being the weaker species. I've done a background check on Dranzer's life and realized that Dranzer was a phoenix god worshiped by an Amazon group many, many years before our time. Of course, this provoked her to believe her that men were not needed and they were useless. She had then never been used by a man nor would she deal with one. Her past master was a woman, only ninety years ago. She was the strongest woman Dranzer knew but when she passed away, the bit piece was handed down in the family to Kai's father. From there, Kai's father was never a blader so it was saved until Kai became old enough to use it if he chose or until his father died. Unfortunately the latter was the case." Dizzi stopped and took a deep breath.   
  
"Now that the past is taken care of, it's time for the present. Why Kai and Kaiko... errrr, Dranzer, are not one anymore. I believe it was because of the bit piece that Hiwatari broke." Dizzi let pure disdain seep through at the sound of Hiwatari's name. She was furious with the mere HUMAN! He didn't have a right to touch another of his kind let alone a spirit!   
  
"Once the bit piece broke," she began again calmly, "Kai split. Kai never did really change fully with each body for so therefore there was a need for a second identity to take control of the second body. That's where Dranzer comes in. She was pulled into Kaiko mind taking Kai's mind with her. They are sharing a mind so too speak." Dizzi summarized. "I believe that every time Kaiko... errrr... Dranzer touches Kai, his sanity and memories are transfer into her." Dizzi whispered.  
  
"Holy fu-" Tyson was cut off as a scream reverberated throughout the house.  
  
TBC...  
  
*~*Author's Note*~* Oye, I'm really sorry for not writing this sooner. I've had a hell of a few weeks here. But it's out now and I hope it helps, well, helps you. I just confused the shnit outta me when I wrote something and now I'm really confuzzled. Oh well though. If it doesn't make sense I'll take it down and rewrite it. **shrugs** Okay, now to the thanks! Thank you Snowbird, LB, cakeasaur, aznfiregoddess, O_O ((I guess.)), Yami-eskaflowne-sama, Tikira/Satori Opaque, moonlight-blossom, Anime Fan, darkness, diamond dew, and Celeste Rivern! Thanks a million again and let's hope I'll get the next chapter out SOONER than two weeks. LoL. Till then everyone! Peace be wit you mon! **snickers** 


	12. More Then A Change 12

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters. Also, I do not own Linkin Park or any of their songs!  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
Kruger gave a growl of disgust. He had refused to wait until tomorrow to begin the job. It wasn't worth his time anyway. None of these jobs were. No job that he had been given recently was satisfying enough. The screams were not what they used to be, the blood was not dark enough, and there was no one worth killing. Kruger gave another growl and trudged forward towards the house. He was only a mere block away from his target, and no one could stop him now.   
  
Kruger barely noticed the wind wiping at his blonde hair. He could feel the cold seeping into his skin and down to his very bones. 'This is going to be fun, I can just feel it.' He smirked and arrived at his destination. He took a quick look behind him. Ishida and Kamiya both weren't happy that he decided to take off, but neither were stupid enough to try to stop him.   
  
Kruger shrugged his shoulders and stepped into the yard. He stayed in the shadows and took a walk around the house. He could see four boys in one room, all talking. He then saw a young girl with red and blue hair, sitting next to a unconscious boy. Kruger gave a low growl, that boy was the target. 'Calm down. There's still one more part to look at, then, I can get the job done.' Kruger glared through the window. He walked to the back and peered through. It was a practice area. An old man had a wooden stick in his hand, his moves were choppy and it seemed his was distracted. 'This will be too easy.'   
  
Kruger stepped back from the window, a few feet away, and took a running leap through the uncovered window. He tucked into himself and rolled in, shooting up to his feet immediately. He watched as the old man took an defensive stance. Kruger stood with his hands at his sides, clenched into fists, and his chin low.   
  
"Who are you?"   
  
"I am the Undertaker." Kruger let out a cruel laugh before making his move. The old man didn't even see him move before he felt an horrible pain in his chest. Kruger stepped away and nabbed the stick away from the other. "And you... are silenced." Kruger brought his fist up, and came down upon the old man, knocking him to the ground and out cold. Kruger wiped his hands off on his tight black jeans and straightened his black muscle shirt. "Now, for business."   
  
Kruger stalked off out of the room, carefully to make his presence unknown. He swiftly moved through the halls, creeping along the walls and sticking to the dark the best he could. He came along a door and kneeled down to look through the keyhole. 'Damn, it's those boys. I'll have to be careful.' Kruger brought himself up and trudged down the hall again. He took a turn and found another door. He kneeled down and repeated his movements. "Bingo." He whispered.  
  
He brought himself up and slowly and silently twisted the knob. His heart beat began to speed up, his face felt flushed, all the excitement was getting to him. He opened the door, inch by inch until he could see in the room. He saw the girl sitting on the floor, head laying on the mattress for sleep. Kruger pushed the door open fully and stepped in. He moved with no sound before putting a hand around the girl's waist and on her mouth. The girl immediately shot awake and began to struggle. She thrashed back and forth trying to get away but nothing seemed to break Kruger's grip. Kruger, smiling through out the whole ordeal, easily lifted the girl and threw her against the wall. A pained screamed reverberated throughout the house. Kruger glare. He backhanded her and walked to the boy.   
  
"Bad thing to do little girl." Her scooped up the boy and began to walk out the door when he felt hands pulling him back. "Let go!" He swirled around glared at the girl.   
  
"Leave Kai alone!" She grabbed Kai by the arm and screamed. She fell to the ground and didn't move.   
  
"Stupid girl." He made a hasty exit and was almost out of the hallway when a shout was heard.  
  
"Hey! Who the hell are you?"   
  
Kruger rolled his eyes and ran out of the house, banging Kai's head against a corner while doing so.  
  
"HEY! GET BACK HERE!!!"   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray, Max, and Kenny all watched as Tyson ran after the shadow. Each boy wanted to go after Tyson but no one could help but feel a constant tugging of their minds to go into the room. Each gave a grunt of desperation before pushing into the dark room. Kenny was the first to spot Dranzer on the floor. He dropped to his knees.   
  
"NO!" Max sat next to Kenny in absolute shock. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he held back tears. Ray kneeled down on the other side of Dranzer and pulled her into his lap. He faintly noticed that her hair now was almost all red, only a few inches of blue were left at the ends. 'This isn't good at all.'  
  
'Ray...' Drigger called out hesitantly.   
  
'I... Drig... I couldn't help them. That guy just took Kai...'   
  
'This wasn't your fault Ray. You were trying to help Kai by figuring out what you needed to do.' Drigger roared. He refused to let his friend blame him for something that couldn't be helped.   
  
'I-I know... it's just hard to believe.' Ray whispered. He ran his hand through Dranzer's red hair and sighed. He closed his eyes and let a single tear slip down his cheek.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Kruger kicked open a door and walked into the small warehouse. He shoved the door shut again with his foot and walked through the large room. He made his way up a flight of stairs and then into a small room. He tossed Kai over his shoulder and twisted the knob to the door, walking in and shutting the door once again. Kruger sneered at the pitifully small and dark room. It held only to chains and cuffs on the wall straight ahead and a steel table a foot away. The only light in the room was a small hurricane lamp on the table.   
  
Kruger walked over to the chains on the wall and let Kai's body fall to the cement floor. Kruger heard a 'smack' as skin met the cold floor. He glanced down at the boy and watched as a small trickle of blood flowed from Kai's mouth. Kruger then walked away from the boy, slamming a door behind him as he walked out. He strutted around the building, humming a delightful tune.   
  
//Forfeit the game before somebody else  
Takes you out of the frame puts your name to shame  
Cover up your face you can't run the race  
The pace is too fast you just won't last  
  
You love the way I look at you  
While taking pleasure in the awful things you put me through  
You take away if I give in  
My life  
My pride is broken  
  
You like to think you're never wrong  
You want to act like you're someone  
You want someone to hurt like you  
You want to share what you've been through  
(You live what you learn)  
  
You love the things I say I'll do  
The way I'll hurt myself again just to get back at you  
You take away...//  
  
Kruger looked up as he heard a loud crash. He looked up and saw Ishida and Kamiya standing before him, both of their eyes gleaming. Kruger resisted to roll his eyes at the oversized idiots. Ishida had slammed his chains into the wall next to him, trying to intimidate him. Of course it didn't work, he'd taken down people twice the size of Ishida and more powerful too.   
  
"Can I help you two?"  
  
"You weren't suppose to get the kid until tomorrow Kruger. You ruined the plan." Kamiya growled. Hatred shown through his sea green eyes.   
  
"And what," Kruger waved a hand nonchalantly at them, "are you going to do about it?"   
  
Ishida growled loudly and pulled the chain taunt. His knuckles turned white as his grip became tighter and tighter on the steel. He used his whole self-control not to wrap the thick chain around Kruger's scrawny neck.   
  
Kruger snorted. "That's what I thought."   
  
**--**--**  
  
Tyson slammed the door shut to the front of the house and stalked to Ray's room where he knew the others would be. He was red with fury and anger was seeping through his every movements. He opened the door to Ray's room and saw that Dranzer was laid on the bed, Ray was sitting next to her, and Kenny and Max were sitting on the floor. Kenny was typing away to Dizzi and Max was watching intently. When he gave an audible snarl all eyes were upon him, except the unconscious Dranzer's.   
  
"Tyson... you're back." Ray stated lowly.  
  
"Yeah. Fucking bastard got away. I lost him about eight blocks away. By the old warehouse." Tyson shut the door and leaned against it.   
  
"Oh."   
  
"Guys... I have some news." Kenny said. Tyson and Ray looked at him expectedly. "Well, Dizzi, Man and I figured there must be a way to get Dranzer and Kai together again. Since I didn't think we would do any good trying to ransack the town looking for Kai, I wanted to help in another way. We went over the facts about why Kai spilt into two and it was obvious. We need to put the two bit pieces together again. To make them whole. And while Kai and Dranzer merge again, I suspect there will be another light and we could follow it to find Kai."   
  
"Kenny... that's insane...." Tyson looked Kenny in the eye then gave a light hearted smile. "But I like your idea. There is nothing wrong with trying and it will help find Kai."  
  
"I agree too." Max piped up.   
  
Ray nodded. He didn't trust himself to not break out in tears by mere thoughts of Kai and a stranger.   
  
"Good." Kenny said shutting Dizzi with a scream from her. "Let's find the bit pieces."   
  
"All right!" Tyson hollered. An idea struck him mind mid-sentence. "Hey, have any of you heard from Grandpa?"  
  
  
**--**--**  
  
Ishida could no longer contain himself. Kruger would have to learn to take orders, whether from him or Kamiya, he would learn. Ishida's grip on the chain became so tight, blood began to squeeze out of his grip. 'There are no more rules now Kruger.'  
  
TBC...  
  
**~~**Author's Note**~~**  
Okay, there ya go. I'm sorry it wasn't out sooner, I've had a few problems. 1) School is a bastard. 2) There was a problem with my internet for two days. 3) My mother was in the hospital and I didn't feel like writing or posting. Everything is better now and I'll be writing MORE I SWEAR! Argh, stupid thing. I hope to have this done before next year but that's probably not going to happen. Anyways, sorry for such a short chapter, I wasn't into writing with recent happenings. Okay, now for other stuff. Thank you Snowbird, Anime Fan, moonlight-blossom, Ritchie Waterfighter, Tikira/Satori Opaque, Shadow Shi13, SoulSister, Kon-kun, and LB. I appreciate every review and thanks again. Oh, and the song was sung by Linkin Park and it is entitled "Points of Authority". Have fun now! 


	13. More Than A Change 13

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
Tyson wandered through the house, occasionally checking rooms to see where his Grandfather was at. He and the others had split up to do different tasks and lucky him, he got to look for the old coot! 'Stupid bastard.' Tyson huffed still thinking about the guy that broke into his home. His Grandpa should have taken care of him, but he hadn't heard from him in.... well, just for a while.   
  
"Grandpa? Where are you?" Tyson stuck his head in his Grandpa's room and shook his head. He pulled out and a light clicked in his head. "The training room! Of course." He rushed off. He quickly made his way through the house and to the training room door. He hastily opened the door and swept the room with his eyes. He was about to turn around when he saw him. Grandpa was laying on the ground, totally out and a small pool of blood coming out of his mouth stained the floor.   
  
"Grandpa!"   
  
Tyson rushed forward, dropping to his knees quickly and immediately had his fingers on his Grandpa's neck for a pulse. He breathed a sigh of release when he felt a steady and strong pulse. Tyson helped lay his Grandpa right and wiped the blood off of his Grandpa's chin. He looked at his guardian with sad eyes. He never wanted to lose him, he was his only family left.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Max and Kenny roamed around the front room, on hands and knees. Max ducked low, pressing his cheek against the soft carpet and looked under a chair. He reached under the chair and made deliberate swipes at the carpet to make sure nothing was there. He huffed. He had been looking for that stupid bit piece for over twenty two minutes now and nothing. He must have searched the whole living room fifteen times before this. 'This is almost hopeless.'  
  
'Do not fret Max. You will find it in due time. But perhaps,' Draciel said smoothly, 'you should try looking in another area. Like outside since Kenny has the dinning room.'   
  
'Good idea!' Max brightened at the suggested and popped up off of the ground. He called out to Kenny who was in the dinning room before opening the front door. He quickly tromped down the steps and flipped about. He kneeled down on the walkway and started looking blindly with only the little bit of light from the house to see.   
  
Max swept along the wooden porch carefully so as to not get a splinter. He yelped as a piece of wood lodged itself in his middle finger. He glared at the wood. 'Stupid wood.'  
  
"Max," Kenny called out, "have you found anything?"   
  
Max looked up and saw Kenny standing in the doorway. "Nope, but I got a sliver!"   
  
"Wonderful." Kenny walked down the steps and went to the left. He knelt down and pushed some grass aside, carefully examining every inch. Kenny moved to the next patch of grass and huffed with agitation. "It shouldn't have gotten this far!"  
  
"Hey Chief, it could have though. I mean, that guy who came... he could have kicked it out the door into yard. There's no telling where it could be." Max whispered softly. He didn't want to believe it, but it was the only thing he could think about.  
  
"You're right." Kenny sighed. He went to a new patch of grass and his hand hit something. Kenny leaned forward and picked up a light piece of something and his breath caught. He stared at the broken piece of Dranzer and gasped for breath. "M-max! It's here, I have it!"   
  
"What?" Max flipped around and stared at the small piece in Kenny's hand. "This is awesome! Now we only have to find the second piece! Kenny your awesome!"   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray stroked Dranzer's now red hair. It hurt to think that Kai was gone and the replica of him was laying unconscious on his temporary bed. 'This wasn't suppose to happen, it was suppose to only be a birthday party. None of this was suppose to happen. Kai should be here, still eating cake and having that stupid hat on his head and throwing pillows at Tyson and telling him to shut up.' A tear tracked down Ray's cheek and slipped off his chin.   
  
'Ray... I have a confession to make.' Drigger whispered into his mind.  
  
'What is it?' Ray responded, only slightly interested.   
  
'This probably isn't good timing on my behalf but I suppose you need to know.'  
  
'Get one with it Drigger.'  
  
'Well, for about... say a few weeks now, Dranzer and I have been conspiring to get you and Kai together.' Drigger stated just like someone said 'It's raining.'   
  
Ray blinked. He blinked again. And again before his faced went red. "You... you... how could you? Kai doesn't even like guys, let alone me! What were you thinking?" Ray hissed.   
  
"Don't be so sure." A small voice whispered.   
  
"Huh?" Ray looked down at the girl and saw her smile. Dranzer blinked weary eyes at him.   
  
"Don't think you know everything about Kai, even I don't. But I know for a fact he likes you, it's just hard to get him to do anything about it." Dranzer gave a small cough and a moan.   
  
"But... he always... he never..." Ray stumbled over his words.  
  
"He doesn't know any better. You live with a bastard your whole life and tell me how you turn out." Dranzer murmured harshly.   
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Just... help Kai. It's becoming to hard to feel him and it's scaring me... He doesn't have much left in him... can't remember alo-... you need to help him and connect two again." Dranzer slurred and let her eyes close again to sleep.   
  
"Don't worry... we'll save him, I promise." Ray stroked her hair again.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Ishida sat on the steel table in the room with the boy. He snarled at such a weak sight and snapped his chains. Ishida hated doing the dirty work for Kruger. Hell, he hated doing anything for Kruger. Just because he was the most wanted man in many places didn't mean shit. Just because every time Kruger did his work he showed his face and got away with it didn't mean crap or that Kruger was a master in almost all martial arts, it didn't matter. All that matter was that Ishida didn't like to work with, no, under Kruger.   
  
Ishida glared at the half naked boy and growled. This kid was more than a bother to him but he owed Hiwatari, and no one crossed Hiwatari, not even Kruger. 'The boy will die sooner if we start now.' Ishida smashed his chains on the steel table. Words flew his head from Hiwatari. The boy wasn't to die, only to be treated with the best treatment. 'Well. The boy will live with many scars then.' Ishida pushed himself off of the table. Loud 'clleeeee' sounded throughout the room as the chains were drug across the table and a 'thud' sounded as they hit Ishida's thigh.   
  
"It's time to play Kai Hiwatari." Ishida let a evil sneer cross his face. He stepped up to the boy and lifted his hand. His meaty palm connected with Kai's cheek. A strangled cry sounded in the room and weary eyes blinked open in confusion.   
  
Kai let tears slip down his cheek, not even caring. He tried to think of where he was or what happened but nothing came to him. He couldn't think of anything except that nothing was familiar. The cold room, the steel table, the dim lighting... it was nothing. He never knew such a place existed, he barely knew he existed.   
  
Another hand struck him across the face. Kai cried out, but did nothing more. He could feel the throbbing of the bruise that was forming on his cheek and he could taste metallic metal in his mouth. He spit out the blood in his mouth. His eyes stayed upon the floor, unwilling to look up for he knew there was a person who he did not want to see.  
  
"Brave little bastard aren't you? Not even trying to struggle. Where's the fun in that?" Ishida said in a low husky growl. He wrapped a chain around his fist and squeezed. Blood dripped down on the immaculate chain. His fist connected with Kai's stomach several times. Each time Ishida only earned himself a mediocre grunt of displeasure.   
  
"Surely you don't think that will help you young Hiwatari? Maybe you should remember, that tortures like to hear screams, that's what many thrive on. I myself want to listen to your screams..." A punch was directed towards Kai's chest. "...your wails of pain..." Another to the side of the head. "... the sound of bones twisting..." A foot connected with Kai's side. "Don't fuck with me young Hiwatari. Scream, yell, cry, because this is your last time to do anything of the sort."   
  
Kai's eyes snapped open as an intense pain overwhelmed him. His mouth hung open as the pain intensified as something twisted in his thigh. A loud scream escaped his lips in a desperate cry for help, but somewhere in his mind, he knew no one could help him. He couldn't remember anyone helping him before... even if he couldn't remember much of anything, he knew he was always alone.   
  
Kai let out another high pitched wail as another sharp pain pierced his chest and was drug down to his opposite hip. Thoughts ran through his blank mind like wildfire. He tried and tried again to think of what he may have done wrong to someone to deserve such treatment but nothing came. No memories or flashes of thoughts, or anything. Just a blank mind greeted him with one thing left. One name was left in his mind but he didn't know who it was or why, but for some reason it only brought comfort to his mind, even if his body was being beaten.   
  
Ishida glared at the boy and ground his teeth together. He held the small dagger in his hand. The hilt of the dagger was a plain silver with two crimson red jewel on the side. The blade itself was about four inches long and gleamed when light touched it, but now the blade was covered in thick layer of runny blood that dripped onto the hilt of the dagger. Ishida flipped the dagger around and placed it back in his brown boots, not even caring if the blood stained his shoes.   
  
"You little shit, you think those screams are enough? I want to hear screams that others can hear, that would make a fucking banshee seem like a fly!" Ishida grabbed Kai by the hair and yanked his head upward. He glared down at crimson eyes and his face became twisted with disgust. "You will do as I say... or else." Ishida let his free hand travel down Kai's chest, tracing the cut he had made prior to this event. Just as he reached the boy's hip, he dug his fingers into the wound. He smiled as the room filled with a terrible scream. "That's more like it. Give me more."   
  
Before Ishida could do more, he heard footsteps racing down towards him. Ishida smiled and grabbed a hold of Kai's chin. He glared down at crimson eyes and scowled. "You will not be the only one to bleed tonight."  
  
**--**--**  
  
With much struggling, dragging, and cursing, Tyson was able to get his Grandpa in his own room and on the bed. Grandpa seemed to be okay, just unconscious. Tyson pulled up a tan comforter and draped it on Grandpa. He smiled at the old coot and exited the room. He walked to Ray's room and opened the door. He was greeted with Max, Kenny, and Ray all circled around in the middle of the floor.   
  
"So we need to find him and the other piece right?"  
  
"Yes. Only the problem is, Dizzi scanned the bit part and then the house, but she can't get a trace of the second piece."  
  
"You mean it's not here?"  
  
"Yes. Dizzi has a theory that someone took it. I think it was Kai's Grandfather."  
  
"I bet it was."  
  
"Right. But we need two people to go to Kai's house, and two people to look for Kai."  
  
Tyson stopped listening and spoke up. "Guys, what can I do now?"  
  
"Huh?" Kenny glanced up from the floor and nodded to him. The boys opened the small circle enough for Tyson to join on the floor with them. "Good, I'm glad you're here." Kenny cleared his throat. "I want you and Ray to find Kai. Max and I will go to Kai's house to get the bit piece back. In the mean time, we need to ask Grandpa about watching over Kaik... I mean Dranzer."   
  
"Sorry guys, Gramps can't. He's out cold in his room. Seems that guy got to him before we could."  
  
"Shoot." Kenny frowned. "But, is he okay?"  
  
"Yeah, he'll be out for a while though."  
  
"Right, what about your neighbor? Could she help us here?" Max asked.  
  
"Probably. Ms. Knight is really nice, she'd do it no problem."  
  
"Right, then let's do it." Ray said determinedly.   
  
**--**--**  
Kruger answer the ringing phone and smiled. He talked quickly and quietly, just to make sure Kamiya could no hear the conversation. He whispered his words and waited for a reply. He whispered more. Kruger grinned, said bye, and hung up the phone. He grinned at the last words of the departing voice. 'The plan has changed. Do not let him live.'  
  
"Who was that Kruger?" Kamiya asked.  
  
"Mr. Hiwatari."  
  
Just then, Kruger and Kamiya both heard a scream bounce off the walls. Kamiya gave a half smirk and eyed Kruger. He saw the smaller man tense up and his arms flex. Grey eyes pieced through a wooden door, straight across the building to where the boy was being held. Kamiya felt a sense of pleasure flow over him in seeing the other man in his current situation. It came him not end of pleasure to know that the great Kruger was just as flawed in hostage situations as the rest.   
  
"Going to go see your pet?" Kamiya muttered humbly.  
  
Grey eyes snapped towards sea green. Fire and hatred shown through, hitting Kamiya with a none to familiar sense of fear. Kruger balled up his fists. "Of course. He's my pet, why would anyone else get to play with him?" With that said, he turned on his heels and strode out the door.   
  
"But you forget Kruger, Ishida was the one to get the assignment, therefore, he's not all yours." Kamiya couldn't help letting a wicked smile grace his lips as he began to follow the shorter man.   
  
By the time Kruger reached the door, he found it unlocked and just waiting to be slammed open. Kruger did just that. He kicked in the door, cracking it in the middle and blowing out the glass in the small window at the top. He stepped in. He saw Ishida holding the boy's chin in one hand and another on the boy's bleeding hip.   
  
"Ishida." Kruger hissed, voice full of venom.  
  
Ishida let the boy go and turned to face Kruger. Ishida had blood spot on his pants and his hands were caked in runny blood. Ishida had a feral grin on his face as he took a hard step forward. Eyes narrowed into tiny slits and fists clenched. Ishida reached behind him for a chain and clenched it. "Kruger."  
  
Kamiya chose that moment to walk in behind Kruger. Humor danced in his eyes. He loved a good brawl every once in a while. He loved the crunching of bones, the splatters of blood, and especially the death. The death was a major plus if the fight got out of hand. Kamiya walked to the side of the room, noticed by neither of the other two, and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. He let a small glance flicker to the boy. His body tightened in anticipation.   
  
"What in hell do you think you're doing, Ishida?" Kruger growled with spite in his voice.  
  
"I'm playing." Ishida lashed out calmly. Blood dripped from his hands.  
  
"But you're not allowed to play with MY pet." His left eye twitched.  
  
"But it was my pet first. You stole him."  
  
"I did not. I was just there before you."  
  
"No more." Ishida's hand trembled with self-restraint.   
  
Kamiya jumped from the wall and immediately took a place next to Ishida. He reached behind him and pulled out two curved blades. Vicious smirks settled on Ishida's and Kamiya's face as each took a step forward.   
  
"Both at once? I thought you would at least do me the honors of a honorable battle." Kruger set his stance and held up his hands in defense.   
  
"We are to fight one at a time, but since when have your fought honorable Kruger?" Kamiya hissed out. Just as the last word was said, Kamiya whirled around and plunged a dagger into the boy's arm, going clear through it.   
  
That was the last straw for Kruger. His mind snapped. No one touched his pet. His mind never registered the howl of pain, the snap of the chain, or the screech of a knife. He only knew that disobedience deserved death.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Mr. Hiwatari meddled with the broken bit piece and examined it. There was nothing unusual about it, it was just broken. He heard a knock at the door and he set the piece down on the desk and called for the person to enter. He watched as the door opened and a man, maybe six foot tall entered. He wore a traditional black butler suit and was carrying a silver tray. The tray contained a teapot, a cup and saucer, a spoon, sugar, and honey.   
  
"Sir, you're tea." The butler walked forward and placed the silver tray on the desk. Mr. Hiwatari just nodded and took his cup and saucer. He poured his expensive tea and inhaled. He enjoyed tea very much. He added a touch of honey and a dab of sugar. He picked up the spoon and stirred.   
  
"That will be all Hashiba. You may leave with the tray."   
  
The butler Hashiba nodded and grabbed the tray. He slid it carefully along the desk and picked it up carefully. The butler gave a quick bow and headed out of the room, his face barely concealing a smile.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kenny and Max both had jogged all the way towards the Hiwatari mansion. Both were huffing and puffing as they reached the front of the estate. Max was bent down, holding on his knees for support while Kenny had sunk to the ground with Dizzi tucked under his arm. Each boy caught their breath and nodded to each other. Making haste, the boys ran into the estate, ready for the worst.   
  
They reached the front doors with exceptional ease. This caused not only Kenny to notice but Max also. Neither thought a trip into the Hiwatari estate would be so easy. Kenny nodded toward the door for Max. Just gulped and nodded back, worry written all over his face.   
  
Max reached forward and pushed the handle down. The door clicked and swept into the door slowly. Both boys held their breath. No one came. Kenny and Max entered the house and silently shut the door.   
  
"Where do we go from here?" Max whispered.  
  
"I don't know. We'll have to check the whole house."  
  
"But that could take hours Kenny!" Max exasperated.  
  
"I know, but we don't have any other choice. We have to get that bit piece back."  
  
"Or you could just ask for it." A voice said next to Kenny's ear.  
  
Kenny held back a scream and jumped away. He smashed into Max and both tumbled to the floor in a tangle of arms and limbs. Max and Kenny disentangled themselves and scrabbled to their feet, ready to bolt for the door. They both stopped as they heard a chuckle coming from the mystery person.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha." The man smiled at the two boys. Deep blue eyes twinkled. "Please forgive me for startling you but I could not resist."  
  
"I... we... um..." Kenny stumbled.  
  
"Here. Come with me." The man walked away, and into an adjoining room. Kenny and Max followed, careful to be on their guard, it could be a trap. They entered the room, and stopped. It was beautiful. It was a old english fashioned room, full of old world maps, books, and sculptures. The room was a deep burgundy and a tan brown color, easily flowing throughout the whole room. There were plush couches and dark wooden cherry tables. There were many lights around the room, but all of them were covered with tan brown lamp shade with darker brown beads hanging off.   
  
"I suppose you like the room?" The unknown man asked.  
  
"It's wicked." Max awed.  
  
"Definately."  
  
The man smiled. "I am pleased to know this. When Master Kai designed it, he thought it was horrid. He said the shades of burgundy did not match. He will be pleased to know that people appreciate it."   
  
"What?" Kenny stared wide eyed. "Kai designed this room? All of it?"  
  
"Of course. Master Kai has a great talent for color and coordination. When he is not blading or confined to his room, he enjoys to plot out new rooms. But do not tell Master Kai that I have told you this, he would be awfully upset."   
  
Kenny and Max nodded.  
  
"Now down to business. This bit piece that you are searching for, why?"  
  
"We need it to help Kai. He's in trouble, and we want to help!" Max exclaimed.  
  
"I see. How will this part help him?"  
  
"Well... it will put him... back to-together, in a matter of speaking."   
  
"Ahh." The man reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object.  
  
"You have it!" Kenny gasped. "How?"  
  
"I have my ways." The man smiled. "Here, go help Master Kai. Bring him back safely."  
  
"We will." Max said definately.   
  
"That is good to hear." The man tossed the piece to Kenny. Kenny caught it and held it against his chest with both hands.   
  
"Thank you Mr.... Um? I'm sorry, but I don't know your name."  
  
"My name is Hashiba. Shin Hashiba."   
  
"Thank you Shin."  
  
"Thanks Shin."  
  
"Any time. Master Kai is vital to the Hiwatari house and my friend. More than once has he helped me. I owe him much."  
  
"We will bring him back Shin." Kenny said.  
  
"We promise." Max added.  
  
"For that, I thank you."  
  
Before Kenny or Max left, Kenny had to ask something.   
  
"Shin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"How did you know that Kai... well..."  
  
"Was in danger?" Shin finished.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I am the closest person to Master Hiwatari, and I know almost everything that has happened in this mansion since Master Kai came. Master Hiwatari does not notice when other people listen to his calls or oversee letters written." Shin's blue eyes twinkled.   
  
"I see. Thank you and good bye."  
  
"Farwell young sirs."  
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray and Tyson jogged down block after block. Tyson lead the way, searching the street as he went. He racked his memory from earlier on in the night when he had followed that man. He knew he was at the end of a block and saw a warehouse. He had to find that spot again.  
  
"Tyson! How much longer?"  
  
"I'm not sure. I followed that guy for a while. Look for a warehouse with me, I know that's where I lost him."  
  
"Right."  
  
The boys kept running until Tyson had to stop for a breather. It came to Ray's advantage too as his side attacked him in pain from lack of oxygen. He cursed under his breath. He glanced around and suddenly jabbed Tyson in his side.   
  
"Hey, what was that for?" The winded boy scowled.  
  
"Look!" Ray pointed.  
  
"That's it! Good job Ray!"  
  
"No problem." Ray grinned and got the pain under control. "So, now what?"  
  
"I don't know. I lost him here."  
  
"Damn."   
  
Before either knew it, a scream pierced the night. Both looked at each other and then toward the warehouse. The bolted off at a dead run.   
  
TBC...  
  
**~~**Author's Note**~~** Okay, I've finally came up with my longest chapter. I wrote it especially long to make up for the crap that's been coming out and the waiting that I've made everyone have. I apologize profusely! I don't have an excuse, and I'm not going to give one because being lazy doesn't help! ^__^ But anyways, I'm going to finish this story soon and fast because I think everyone is starting to dislike it. So in the next few chapters it should be over. Now, to other things. The thank yous! Thank you to Angel, Vienna, Kat, aznfiregoddess, Ritchie Waterfighter, Anime Fan, moonlight-blossom, and LB. I appreciate everyone reading this story and I hope you liked this chapter better then the last two. Have a wonderful day and don't forget to SMILE! 


	14. More Than A Change 14

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
That was the last straw for Kruger. His mind snapped. No one touched his pet. His mind never registered the howl of pain, the snap of the chain, or the screech of a knife. He only knew that disobedience deserved death.....  
  
Kruger's mind shut down all rational thoughts. He never planned his movements, never heard his voice, or listening to anything but the blood pumping in his ears. He couldn't feel the chain wrapping around his arm and a sickening crack that followed, or the blinding pain of a knife in his thigh. His mind never registered the constant punches he was delivering and the gut-hitting kicks.  
  
Kruger howled in frustration as another sharp pain entered his abdominal. Without thought, Kruger twisted around, the knife twisting in his stomach, and hitting Kamiya directly in the nose. He wasn't sure, but the faint 'thud' of the body hitting the floor and not even a twitch afterwards almost guaranteed that Kamiya was no longer living.   
  
Ishida stopped his attack on Kruger. His beady eyes stared at his fallen companion in crime and his face hardened. Eyes that should be full of hurt were full of anger and hatred. A face that was suppose to show concern showed only that of distaste and a need for revenge. Hands clenched bloodied chains, muscles tightened, and mouth set in a deep frown.   
  
"Wrong move Kruger."  
  
Kruger blinked away the comment and grabbed the knife out of his stomach. He let his gaze flicker to the red liquid dripping of the knife point, falling to the ground... Kruger shook his head lightly. He growled with frustration. Having so much blood around was starting to distract him. Kruger clenched the knife. "Those are your last words Ishida."  
  
"You wish."   
  
Ishida swung his chains towards Kruger. Kruger, slowed down by his many injuries, felt the chains connect with his ribs. He 'offed' and walked towards Ishida.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Blackness swallowed his whole senses. After that knife from, he didn't know who the person was but it didn't matter, his world came to darkness. He couldn't feel the pain that surrounded his whole body, nor the coldness that wrapped around his entire being. He was vaguely aware of sounds around him, but that was all. Thoughts flew through his head, but most of them were unanswered questions.   
  
'What is going on? Where I am? Who were those people? Do I know them? Wait, who am... no, I'm Kai... but why are they here? Where's Mom... and Dad? What happened to them? Why can't I remember?'   
  
Panic flooded him. His nerves were on edge, his body began to sweat, his eyes raced under closed lids.   
  
'Help me! Just someone, help me!' Kai, for the first time in ten years, let a lone tear fall to the ground.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Tyson and Ray rushed towards the warehouse. Ray's heart beat was racing from more then adrenaline but anxiety and anticipation. He wanted to find his Kai, get to him and save him. Ray almost flattered when thoughts of His Kai came to mind. 'Shit, get a hold of yourself.' But Ray's heart thought otherwise because of Dranzer's words.   
  
'Don't think you know everything about Kai, even I don't. But I know for a fact he likes you, it's just hard to get him to do anything about it.'  
  
"Come on Ray, I see an entrance!" Tyson shouted, snapping Ray out of his thoughts.  
  
"Right." Ray and Tyson sprinted forward, faster than before. 'Don't worry Kai. We're coming to get you.'  
  
The boys ran through a open door and stopped. The warehouse didn't have much but there were a lot of crates and boxes. The boys looked around. They stayed silent. Loud bumps and thuds could be heard, but neither knew where from. The sounds were too soft.   
  
"Where do you think those are coming from Ray?" Tyson whispered.  
  
"Just a sec." Ray closed his eyes and listened. Another thump sounded. Ray tilted his head. They were higher up. A loud 'BUMP' sounded and Ray confirmed the sound. "Second floor to the side. Come on, we have to find a stair case."   
  
"Right."   
  
They scanned the room. Tyson was the first one to spot the stairs. "There!"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
They took off. They dodged the crates, swiftly swerving to avoid corners, or just jumping on the top of them and hopping down. A few times a hand would slam into a crate but neither boy noticed the small bruises or splinters. They kept their eyes on the stair case and the quickest route to Kai.   
  
**--**--**  
  
"Come on Kenny! We have to go to Dranzer!"  
  
"I'm coming! You're just really... FAST!" Kenny panted.   
  
"Guess all that running from Tyson is really paying off!"  
  
"I guess so." Kenny muttered with a smile.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Ray reached the stairs first. He stopped and stood still. He heard for more sounds. All he heard was Tyson panting. Ray nodded to Tyson who came up to his side and both boys rushed up the stairs as silently as they could. They hesitated for only a moment to see what way to go before Ray spotted an ajar door. They fled to the door and peeked inside. Neither boy was ready to see two people covered in blood, one with chains the other with a single knife, ready to kill each other.   
  
"Ray..." Tyson paled at the sight of the men. "There." He pointed behind the larger man. Ray squinted his eyes and held his breath.   
  
"Shit." Ray cursed. Kai was hanging on the wall, blood running down varies parts of his body and hanging loosely.   
  
"Watch it!" Tyson grabbed Ray and jumped away from the door. They landed to the right of the door with Tyson on top of Ray. Not a second later, the door was slammed open and pounding against the wall. Two men tumbled out. The shorter man had a chain wrapped around his neck and was turning a ugly shade of purple. The taller man held the shorter man's knife in his hand and drove it into the other's chest, just above the heart.   
  
"Die Kruger."   
  
"Fuck... you." Kruger choked out. He reached down from the chains and grabbed the knife out of his chest. Ishida's eyes went wide with realization. In a blink of an eye, Kruger slide the knife along Ishida's neck. Ishida gargled from his own blood blocking everything. His hands loosened on the chains and fell off completely. He fell to the floor and his eyes rolled up into his head.   
  
Kruger gasped for breath, wheezing as he did so. The wound to his chest was fatal, he knew that. 'I have enough time to finish the kid though.' Kruger never glance to see two boys on the ground or that he crushed his dead companions hand as he walked back.  
  
Ray and Tyson stared only for a moment at the fallen kidnapper. Ray shook his head violently and grabbed Tyson's wrist. "Come on we have to get Kai!"  
  
Tyson trembled and nodded.   
  
They got up and trotted into the room.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kenny and Max rushed into the house and panted. The bent down and held themselves up by holding their knees. Kenny leaned down farther and let himself fall to his knees. He sat back on his feet and held his hand towards his chest. Max grinned at Kenny and straightened up. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could another voice interrupted him.   
  
"Why hello boys. It's good to see you're back!" A woman with bright jade green eyes and chestnut brown hair smiled at them. Her pale skin seemed to glow in the dark house lighting and her eyes glimmered. She wasn't older than twenty-three years and wore a pair of dark blue cargo pants and a baggy black sweatshirt that had blood red letters dripping down spelling "The Rocky Horror Picture Show" on it.   
  
"He-hello Ms. Knight." Kenny gulped and panted a few more times before relaxing himself.   
  
"Hi Ms. Knight."  
  
"Well, aren't you formal! I'm to damn young to be called Miss. Call me Sapphire, or better yet, Sapph." She smiled. "Can I help you with anything?"  
  
"No, but how is Grandpa doing?" Kenny answered quickly.  
  
Sapphire raised a brow lightly and shrugged. "He's fine. Woke up about twenty minutes ago. You guys sure were out a while. Where did you go?"  
  
"To a friends house to get something." Max smiled.  
  
"Oh. Where's Tyson and Ray?" She gave a smirk and rocked back on her feet. She heard a loud beep from the kitchen and smile. "Woops, there's my popcorn. I'll talk to you later, gotta watch," she posed dramatically like a play in Shakespeare, " 'The Wedding Planner.'" She winked. "With one of the hottest guys on the planet in the movie." She the laughed at herself and raced to the kitchen.   
  
Max chuckled as did Kenny.   
  
"Come on, let's go to Dranzer." Max said still chuckling as he helped Kenny up.  
  
**--**--**  
  
Kruger held the bloody knife in his hands. He stumbled toward the teenager and scowled. So much trouble for one simple boy. He must have done something horrible to Hiwatari to deserve this. Although, the original plan was not followed, there would be none of... THAT... but there was no time. Only death would work. Kruger just scowled harder and reached his destination. He heard a small groan from the boy and gave an evil smirk.  
  
"This is will... so much fun... with you awake." Kruger stuttered.  
  
"Wha?" Kai struggled to open his eyes. He squinted and forced his head up to look at the person in front of him. His eyes widened as he saw the knife a mere foot away from his heart.   
  
Kruger watches as Kai looked up. 'What the-' Kruger's mind raced. Those eyes. Those crimson eyes. He'd seen those before. 'He couldn't be.' Kruger looked at the boy harder. Same bone structure, both hair colors, skin, and those eyes. There was no mistaking those eyes. Few people had that color. "You're THEIR son. You're their child."  
  
"Whose...?" Kai coughed. He didn't understand. He didn't know who that man was, or what he was talking about.   
  
Kruger gave the nastiest, most hateful smile he could muster up. He was going to discontinue the Hiwatari lineage. This was almost to good to be true. "Do me a favor young Hiwatari. As I kill you, scream. Just like your mother and father did before I killed them." Kruger saw a flash of confusion on the boys face.   
  
He raised his knife.   
  
His vision began to go black.  
  
'Hurry Kruger, there's not much time. You'll be dead soon.'   
  
"Good bye young Hiwatari."  
  
He brought his hand down.  
  
His world went black.  
  
  
TBC...  
  
**~~**Author's Notes**~~**  
Well, there ya go. I have about one more chapter to write and then I'm done! I hope none of you kill me for the cliff hanger, I just couldn't bring myself to write more. You'll just have to wonder for a while. Shoot! **ducks a flying table** I'll take that as you don't like hangers. Eh he... eh hee... **is worried** Um... on to the thanks! Thank you Anime Fan, darkness, Kawaii Kai, Snowbird, Aznfiregoddess, moonlight-blossom, Vienna, Cessnipper23, and SakiYashi! I SO APPRECIATE EVERYONE OF YOUR GUYS/GIRLS REVIEWS!! Oh, and if I forgot you, I'm hecka sorry, I couldn't get into all my email, computer is going really slow! Err...I'll have the last chapter up and out in no time. I have the perfect ending! Teehee. Oh, and about that Kai torture. Err... I'm getting better at it? Eep! **ducks a chair** Okay, okay! I'll stop! (Ray: You better, I'm hurting over here too!) [Kai: You're hurting? What about me?] (Ray: Err.... **kisses Kai to shut him up**) 


	15. More Than A Change 15

Disclaimer: I do no own Beyblade or it's characters.  
Warnings: Yaoi (boy/boy love), OOC, some vulgar language and there may be others later on.   
'Thoughts...'  
"Speaking..."  
--Flashbacks--  
  
More Then A Change  
  
Ray watched in slow motion as Kruger raised the blade. Nothing registered. His body moved without him knowing and before he knew it, he had angled himself to tackle the small man to the ground from the side. Once their bodies connected, the knife brushed against Kai's chest, making a think red line from the top of his chest to his hip. Then, the knife fell to the floor and slid to the wall. Ray stared into open eyes and he held his breath. The man didn't more or even blink. Kruger was forever dead.  
  
"RAY!" Tyson, snapping out of his faze, tugged him off the man and stood him up. "Hurry, Kai still needs us."   
  
Ray nodded numbly. He went to Kai and helped undo the chains the held him up. Ray caught Kai as he tumbled forward. Ray's mind never registered the blood that was soaking into his shirt of pants. He knew he had to get Kai out and quick.   
  
"Tyson, let's take him back. Leave HIM here and well call the police later." Ray said, adjusting Kai's body so he cradling him in his arms. Ray could feel soft movement from Kai's body and he stopped breathing.   
  
Kai's body snuggled closer into Ray's warmth. Kai buried his head into Ray's chest. Ray's face turned into a tomato before he snapped himself out of it. He motioned for Tyson and they took off.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Kenny and Max sat in the room where Dranzer was sleeping. She hadn't woken up since Ray had talked to her and no one knew what to do. The boys sat on the floor next to her and sighed. Kenny held a single piece of the bit shard. Max huffed along with Kenny and held the other piece of the bit shard in his hand too. For some reason, both of them didn't think it was a wise idea for them to put the pieces together without Dranzer and Kai together.   
  
"Well... now what?" Max asked.  
  
"We wait. There's nothing more we can do." Kenny shrugged.   
  
"Or you could give me those bit shards."   
  
"Dranzer!" Both boys yelped in surprise.   
  
"That's me!" She smiled and gave a peace sign. "So, how about those shards?"  
  
"Here."   
  
"There ya' go."   
  
"Thanks." Dranzer held each shard in her hand. She sat cross legged on her bed. "Hey Max, Kenny... lean closer, I have to tell you something."   
  
Without thinking, both of them did so.   
  
"Thanks." Dranzer quickly placed a small kiss on their cheeks and blushed. "Kai's lucky to have friends like you."  
  
Max blush furiously and Kenny looked about ready to faint.   
  
"You're welcome." Kenny squeaked out.   
  
"Yeah, welcome." Max said breathlessly.  
  
Dranzer sighed. She definately owed them. "How did you get the second shard?"  
  
"Well, we went to Hiwatari's mansion."  
  
"You didn't!" Dranzer yelped.   
  
"Yes, we did." Kenny said, looking into her eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Hiwatari could have hurt you!"  
  
"But we never even saw him. A butler helped us. His name was-"  
  
"Shin! Oh, thank the bit gods he was there!" Dranzer squealed in delight. "He must have helped you. That old fool. I love him!" Dranzer's smile widened. "Kai must thank him when he gets better."  
  
"When?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Yes. I can feel him coming closer. He's almost here." Dranzer pointed at her heart. "I can feel him here. He's hurting, but I can help him."  
  
"Good. Cause we promised that Kai would come back to Mr. Hash-, I mean Shin." Max smirked.  
  
"Hehe. Shin is so nice. I'll have to tell Kai all about this."   
  
Then, a door slammed open and close. The group looked at the door to the room and waited impatiently. A moment later, Ray and Tyson burst through the door with Kai in Ray's arms.   
  
"Hurry, on the bed with me!" Dranzer instructed.  
  
"Right." Ray placed Kai on the bed and Dranzer held him against her chest. She held on the bit shards and made sure she wouldn't take the last bit of sanity from Kai's body. "Kai... wake up please. I need you awake. Come on, wake up for me. For your friends." She urged Kai's mind to open to her and let him wake. She felt, rather than saw, Kai's open. Dull crimson eyes looked at the world. Hands grabbed hands, bodies pressed together, and words came out of one's mouth.   
  
"Healing you is one of the most important things I have to do Kai. Stay awake and just relax. I'm going to help you. Let me help you." Dranzer felt her hands being squeezed on and she felt a tear slip down her cheek.   
  
A small red light glowed on their joined hands. It slowly seeped through Kai's body, covering his arms first, his neck, head, down his chest, past his hips, to his knees, further to his ankles and to the top of his toes. Equal light went through Dranzer, from her hands to her head to her toes and she closed her eyes. Wounds that appeared on Kai's body shown brightly with a orange light. Slowly, the orange began to fade and the wounds began to close. Blood began to disappear of Kai's body and color returned to his face.   
  
"Relax Kai. We have only one thing left to do." Dranzer soothed Kai. She picked up her hands and Kai's. The light faded and she smiled and opened her eyes. "We will make it one, once again." She brought their hands together, all for touching and pressing the bit shards together. A blinding light flashed throughout the room and all eyes were covered.   
  
When the light left, all eyes blinked blearily at the bed. Max, Kenny, Ray, and Tyson all gasped. There was now only one person laying on the bed. It was a boy, strong built, pale skin, blue triangle on his cheeks, and blue and silver hair. Only on closer inspection would anyone be able to see the red claw marks on both shoulder blades. Clothes were neither cut nor bloodied but only a little wrinkled. A small smile was one pink lips.  
  
Ray stepped forward and he felt himself glow, only a bit. He looked down and saw all of Kai's blood disappearing. His eyes widened and he smiled. Dranzer had did it.   
  
**--**--**  
  
Days later, just after the Bladebreakers were going to a charity tournament Kai came up to Ray and pulled him aside. They were in a small supply room when Kai couldn't help but fidget. He avoided eye contact with Ray and started at the ground. Ray took time to view Kai and smiled. Kai was wearing the outfit he had bought him for his birthday.   
  
"Kai, are you okay?" Ray asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I... Ray. I..." Kai stopped fidgeting and took a deep breath. "I wanted to thank you. For everything." He whispered.  
  
Ray strained to hear it but he caught it. He smiled. His smile widened when he saw a blush creeping across Kai's cheeks. 'I wonder what he's thinking about? This isn't like him at all. I guess Dranzer really changed him.'  
  
'You never know Ray.' Drigger sniggered.   
  
'Do you know?' Ray demanded.  
  
'Of course not.' With that said, Drigger left the conversation.  
  
Ray rolled his eyes.  
  
"You're welcome Kai."   
  
"..."  
  
"So, how's life now?"  
  
Kai blinked and lifted his eyes to Ray's chest. "Better. Shin finally got everything set up. I'm no longer under my grandfather's control."  
  
--Flashback--  
  
"Right. Uh huh. Okay. Thanks." Shin put the phone back on the hook. He turned around in Mr. Hiwatari's old chair and grinned. Kai was sitting in a wooden chair tapping his foot on the ground. "Good news young Kai."  
  
Kai glared at the name Shin used.   
  
"It'd done. You are officially cleared of the Hiwatari name. You are now, young Mister Kai Hashiba. Just how your mother would have wanted it." Shin grinned and got up from his chair. Kai couldn't help but let a smile grace his lips.   
  
"Thank you!" Kai launched himself at Shin and grabbed him by the waist. He smiled as he felt arms wrap around him and hug him back.   
  
"I'm just looking out for my sister's baby boy." Shin gave a light laugh and squeezed Kai.   
  
"I... it's still hard to believe you've been watching after me so long. I didn't even realize it." Kai said, pulling away from the hug just enough to look up into the other man's eyes. Blue eyes shined brightly with joy and love. Kai examined him and realized, they did look a like. He had his face eye shape, the same shoulder build and long legs. The most amazing thing though, was his dark blue hair! Kai smirked. Shin had always had black hair before, but when Hiwatari was taken away by the police because of all the evidence Shin had collected, Shin revealed that his hair was just a spray in black.   
  
"My sister was smart in not trusting the Hiwatari lineage. The old man was always so brutal and abusive. My sister forbade your father to come near him. Your father didn't mind because he didn't like your grandfather much either. Before she died, she asked me to always look out for you. I, of course, said yes. I wasn't going to let you live a life like that madman. And I've been here since." Shin smiled down at the boy in his arms. "I couldn't tell you who I really was or I wouldn't have been able to sent Hiwatari to jail. I'm sorry I had to wait so long." Shin's eyes softened.  
  
"It's not your fault." Kai pressed his head into his uncle's chest. "I'm just glad I have you now."   
  
--End Flashback--  
  
Kai purposely left out the part where he had shed more tears for the second time in years. He didn't much like to give out that information.   
  
"That's wonderful!" Ray patted Kai on his shoulder. "So then, how's Dranzer?"  
  
Kai let a smile cross his lips, and for the first time, looked Ray in the eye. "Why don't you ask her for yourself?"  
  
"What?"  
  
There was a flash of red and a squeal of delight. Ray saw a girl latch onto him and he laughed. "Dranzer!"   
  
"Ray!" Dranzer squeezed him tighter and squealed with happiness again. "It's great to see you again!"  
  
"How'd you get into a physical form?" Ray laughed while pulling the energetic girl away from him.  
  
"After Kai and I bonded together again, Kai said he wanted to keep me as a friend and he wanted me to be THERE, not just in his head. So I took a physical form, like I was, and stay in the back of his mind. I can stay in my bit piece, but it's really cramped and Kai is SO much more comfy!" Dranzer jumped up and down, her red hair bounce around her face.  
  
"So, you stayed with red eh?"  
  
Dranzer blinked then thought. "Oh yeah. I think red goes very well with me." She laughed. "I'll see you out there guys!" She waved to Kai and gave Ray a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks." She whispered. "Oh, and if you hurt him, I'll make it my personal mission to hunt you down and rip you in two." She smiled again.  
  
"Right." Ray gulped.  
  
"Good." She skipped out of the room.  
  
Ray blushed. "Err... So."   
  
Kai smiled. 'He's so beautiful.' Kai nodded to himself. "Ray, I..." Kai stepped forward and grabbed Ray's hand. "Thank you, more than you know, thank you." Kai quickly placed a small kiss on Ray's cheek and smiled.   
  
Ray stood shocked only for a moment before he reached up behind Kai's head and pulled him into a mouth crushing kiss. Kai only needed a moment to grab his senses and return the kiss with vigor. Ray ran his tongue along Kai's bottom lip and requested entrance. Kai hesitantly opened to Ray. Ray made quick work and pushed against Kai's chest.   
  
Kai had to pull away within twenty seconds due to lack of air. He panted heavily and smirked. "That... was nice."  
  
Ray's smile was a mile wide. "You have no idea." Ray pushed Kai up against the wall and continued to ravage the other's mouth. For a good twenty minutes, Ray and Kai were "busy" in the supply room. Only low moans and a few gasps of breath could be heard otherwise.   
  
THE END!!!!!!!!   
  
**~~**Author's Note**~~** OMG! I've finished my story! Can you believe it? It only took a few months. LoL. Sorry, but I am ecstatic! Anyways, I hope everyone enjoyed the ending and none of you were disappointed in the fic. I might do a sequel, I'm not sure. Might not but I could. Well, I'll make a few side stories, like.... err, yeah, I'll shut up before I'm in too deep. ^__^ I want to make a thank you to EVERYONE who has reviewed and to all those that have been with the fic from the beginning. Every review was like a boost of courage I needed to FINISH the darn thing. I appreciate everyone's review, yet again. Now, for thanks you on chapter 14. Thank you to Snowbird, Anime Fan, I-kkasei, bleeding soul, and SakiYashi for reviewing. I loved every review and I hope I didn't let anyone down with the ending! I'll post one last thank you later (maybe, depends on school) and that's it! 


End file.
